Honey Drip Drip
by B-Breath
Summary: "Kita bekerja sebagai artis film biru, Chanyeol. Terlalu wajar jika aku melakukan seks semauku karna itu adalah hal yang biasa aku lakukan dan kaupun lakukan, kita bukan siapa siapa lantas kenapa kau marah saat aku melakukannya dengan pria lain?"—Baekhyun/ChanBaek GS/Mature Contect/AU/Lemon/Smut/Hard Core/21 /Sex Scene in every Chapter/Don't read if u under 17, I told u love urself
1. Prolog Chapter

**GANG BANG**

 _©B Breath Present's_

 **C** hanyeol **X** **B** aekhyun

 **C** han **B** aek **GS**

 **WARNING! This is M** ature **C** ontect, **A** u, **S** mut, **L** emon, **N** c 21+, **P** orn hub, **S** ex **S** cene **E** very **C** hapter's

 _Under 17, don't read this! I told you before, love yourself. DLDR, Leave the riview as appreciate._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Kita bekerja sebagai artis film biru, Chanyeol. Terlalu wajar jika aku melakukan seks semauku karna itu adalah hal yang biasa aku lakukan dan kaupun lakukan, kita bukan siapa siapa lantas kenapa kau marah saat aku melakukannya dengan pria lain?"_

 _._

 _Prolog Chapter_

 _._

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak-sentak diatas permukaan tanah, bibirnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan demi desahan dengan keras tanpa tahu malu. Jangan salah. Ini adalah skenario dari film yang ia bintangi, ya apalagi jika bukan film biru?

Tetes demi tetes keringat Baekhyun berjatuhan. Tiga kali sudah ia mendapatkan pelepasan namun lelaki yang menggagahinya dari belakang ini nampaknya masih belum mendapat tanda-tanda orgasme.

" _Anghh_! Disana!" Baekhyun menjerit, tubuhnya meliuk dengan indah. Sedangkan sang pria tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dihujamnya lagi berkali-kali titik itu dengan keras dan cepat membuat gadis itu mendesah kepayahan karena walah dengan kenikmatan yang ia terima. Kedua tangan besarnya ia bawa untuk meremas dua gundukan bulat kenyal itu sembari terus menghentakkan kejantanan lebih dan lebih dalam pada vagina Baekhyun. Baekhyun limbung saat si pria menyentuh _G-spot_ nya terua menerus.

" _Ohh_ , Chanyeol! Chanyeol! _Yesss_ _fuck_ , fuckk _me like that oh yess... There, Chanhh—AH!_ "

Yang disebut namanya tersenyun penuh kebanggan. "Apa sayang, hm?" Chanyeol memelankan ritme sodokannya membuat Baekhyun mendesah frustasi. Tubuhnya yang haus akan belaian dan lubangnya yang haus akan sodokan kuat dari penis besar ia kedutkan membuat Chanyeol menggeram. Tetapi pria itu tidak langsung menggenjotnya brutal, ia menusuk Baekhyun lembut dan dalam sambil menyasap bahu mulus yang tersaji didepan mata hingga membuat Baekhyun tidak kuasa mengontrol hormonnya yang menggebu. Mencium dan menyasap tanpa meninggalkan jejak disana.

"Chanyeol, kumohon."

"Mohon apa, sayang?"

" _Fuck me so hard_ , Chanyeol. Setubuhi aku dengan kasar, _ah_ seperti tadi." Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan nikmat yang memelan diantara lubang vaginanya yang berdenyut. Membawa sengatan listrik pada Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menahan agar tidak menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan kasar dan cepat pada lubang vagina sempitnya.

"Chanhh, kau lambat! Chanyeol... Aku—aku tidak tahan." Baekhyun lagi-lagi memohon dengan suara parau sambil memajukan pinggulnya lebih cepat dari tempo _slow_ Chanyeol dan mengetatkan lubang surganya itu membuat Chanyeol mabuk bukan kepalang.

"Sabar sayang, ada yang ingin bergabung. Setidaknya aku mau menyiapkan lubang ini agar terbiasa karena ia terlalu sensitif." Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara berat. " _Ehm_ —s-siapa yang akan bergabung, Chanyeol? Ah! Kau menyentuhnya,"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya disekitar leher Baekhyun lalu menjilatnya. Menghujam vagina sensitifnya dengan semakin memelan. "Sehun..."

Baekhyun mendesah kepayahan saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengeluarkan penisnya dan memposisikannya menjadi berbaring diatas pria dan memasukkan penis tegak itu dalam sekali hentakan lalu menggempurnya secara kasar dan cepat. Air liur Baekhyun menetes dan dengan sigap dijilat Chanyeol melalui leher gadis itu, _dirty talk_ kembali mengalun membuat singa dalam diri Chanyeol kian membuas dengan nafsu membara. 5 menit berlalu Chanyeol menembakkan benihnya jauh dalam rahim Baekhyun membuat sang gadis melengking hebat.

" _Ehmm_... Kau sempit."

Lubang vaginanya sangat hangat mengapit penis Chanyeol dengan sangat erat membuatnya tak kuasa untuk tidak menanamkan lebih dalam kejantanannya pada lubang surga wanita itu. Sehun datang tanpa sehelai kain, langsung bergabung dengan menjilati _hole_ merah muda Baekhyun yang berkedut dan becek akibat cairan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. 10 menit mereka melakukan _foreplay_ sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol dan Sehun sepakar untuk memasukkan dua penis gagah mereka sekaligus pada vagina Baekhyun. Merobeknya tanpa ampun. _Sex_ hari ini adalah yang terbaik.

"Lagi—AGHHHHH!" Baekhyun mendapat pelepasan kesekian kali saat seorang pria blasteran Kanada menghampiri sama persis seperti kondisi Sehun tadi. Namanya Kris.

"Baiklah. kami akan memuaskanmu, cantik." Sehun berujar sambil menggeram saat dirasa anus Baekhyun mengetat seiring penisnya dan Chanyeol yang bergesek dengan keras membuat kenikmatan membabi buta menyapa seluruh indra pengecap hingga persendian mereka.

Baekhyun semakin menungging dengan tangan yang menggenggam kejantanan besar Kris dan membawanya pada mulutnya, mengoral dengan sangat profesional membuat pria itu memujinya terus menerus.

"Kau sangat _sexy_ , Baekhyun."

Puji Chanyeol sambil meremas payudara si gadis sedangkan Sehun mengarahkan jarinya untuk mengusap klitoris Baekhyun. Menyebabkannya memekik karena kewalahan akan semua kenikmatan yang ditujukan padanya. Penis Chanyeol dan Sehun masuk secara bergantian dengan brutal dedangkan mulutnya diperkosa oleh Kris.

Baekhyun tak nenyangka bahwa _shooting_ hari ini akan seluar biasa ini, ia digempur oleh kejantanan luar biasa perkasa milik tiga lelaki tampan. Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk segera meminum pilnya setelah ini agar tidak kelepasan. Ia tidak mau hamil.

.

.

.

Tbc/End?

An :

Apa ini. Aku besok simulasi dan ini... Bhakk sudahlah.

Kalo responnya baik dan banyak akan diriku lanjutin, kalo yang minat dan riviewnya dikit... Yaudah lah ya. Tak diriku lanjutkan.


	2. Chapter 1

Ada sebuah realita yang menggantikan posisi cita dalam angan yang akan ia kejar. Chanyeol bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang arsitek. Namun karena keadaan ekonomi dan depresi membuatnya terpaksa putus untuk melanjutkan perguruan tinggi yang tengah ia geluti masa itu.

Bertemu dengan sang idola juga mendesaknya dalam sebauh fantasi liar berdasarkan simbolis mutualisme. Dirinya begitu terhormat ditempanya bekerja paruh waktu. Dan berhubung Baekhyun juga merupakan pemilik sebuah bar terkenal di Seoul, tempat di mana ia bekerja sebagai seorang bartender, maka tidak diragukan pula jika dia menjadi salah satu orang yang di tawarkan pekerjaan dengan kesepakatan matang oleh wanita bermarga Byun itu.

Dengan ketampanan dan aura kelelakian yang kental beserta ketampanan bernilai 100, ia diberi tawaran untuk menjadi model di mana tempat Baekhyun beradu akting.

Bukan dengan mudah pula Chanyeol menerima penawaran yang mempertaruhkan harga dirinya itu. Ia memerlukan waktu lebih dari satu bulan untuk berpikir matang sebelum melangkahkan kaki ke gedung agensi tempat Baekhyun bernaung dan menandatangani kontrak.

Sesi perkenalan dan casting adalah hal tercanggung di dalam hidupnya. Ia bukan hanya sekali bertelanjang di depan para wanita, namun jika itu berhadapan dengan beberapa wanita juga pria yang menjadi staff hingga kepala agensi, Chanyeol seperti ingin menggantungkan kepala di atas gedung pencakar langit lalu menendangnya ke bawah kota.

Dan saat ia di sentuh oleh salah satu pemain wanita untuk menguji kemampuan aktingnya, ia terlena dan berakhir dengan beesetubuh di hadapan banyak orang. Hingga kini ia tidak merasa canggung lagi di hadapan kamera dan melakukan adegan seks berbagai cara atas naskah skenario, dari di dalam rumah hingga di tempat umum yang sepi, Chanyeol selalu menjajalkan penisnya di lubang vagina para pemeran wanita yang binal. Termasuk favoritnya, Baekhyun.

Matahari masih bertengger dengan bangga di atas langit biru polos tanpa awan. Aktivitas yang digeluti sebagian besar oleh orang-orang masa produksi juga semakin padat memenuhi jalanan.

Beberapa pertengkaran kecil antara mereka yang terlibat perbedaan pendapat juga tak luput dari atensi. Beberapa yang lain juga ada yang memadu kasih tanpa perlu repot-repot memedulikan dimana mereka berada.

Sedang Baekhyun tengah berdiri di bawah rindangnya pohon ek, baru keluar dari gedung agensi setelah dipanggil menemui kepala tertinggi mereka mengenai keuntungan agensi yang melonjak naik setelah dirinya beberapa kali memerankan adegan bersama lelaki yang ia ajak untuk menjadi bintang disana, Park Chanyeol. Dia hanya dipanggil untuk diinformasikan secara langsung jika bayarannya akan naik beberapa persen kedepannya. Selain ada kesepakatan 'rahasia' anttara dia dan boss, mungkin Baekhyun benar tidak akan datang kemari.

Baekhyun mengetikkan pesan di papan selancar internet saat mendapatkan informasi dari sekretaris bahwa hari ini tidak ada kegiatan apapun yang harus di lakukannya.

Si cantik itu mengecek arloji putih dipergelangan dan mendesah bosan. Kiranya sudah sepuluh menit dia disana, menunggu seseorang yang memiliki janji dengannya. Dengan alasan itu pula ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengemudi membawa audi kesayangan.

Baekhyun berdecak sebal saat sebuah mobil volvo berwarna hitam mengkilap menerangi intensitas cahaya yang tertangkap pupilnya. Saat ia mengangkat kepala, Chanyeol menatapnya dengan senyum jahil yang kekanakan dari kursi kemudi.

"Halo, cantik. Sudah lama?"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata dan bergegas masuk ke volvo-nya, Chanyeol tertawa dengan suara lembut dan memakaikannya sabuk pengaman. Saat Baekhyun membuat posisinya menjadi nyaman, ia membuka suara.

"Maafkan aku, oke?"

"Aku selalu memaafkan keterlambatanmu tuan lamban." Cibirnya. Chanyeol yang sudah mengenalnya dengan baik tidak mempermasalahkan sikap sinis itu, karena ia tahu jika Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bertahan lama memusuhinya.

"Jadi kita akan makan dulu atau bagaimana?"

"Oh, aku tidak terbayang jika ini akan menjadi kencan pada akhirnya." Sindirnya. Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobil dan menghardikkan bahunya. "Tapi jika itu benar, itu bukan ide buruk."

"Tentu saja. Tidak sama sekali." Tambah Chanyeol. Saat mobilnya berbelok di penghujung jalan utama, Baekhyun terbatuk karena merasa haus. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya menoleh sekilas. "Kita bisa berhenti di apotek jika kau mau."

"Boleh." Balas Baekhyun sambil menurunkan sedikit kaca mobil dan menghirup udara yang berhembus. "Kapan lagi kita ada jadwal bersama?"

Buka Chanyeol setelah beberapa saat tertelan keheningan.

"Itu besok, sekretarisku memberitahuku beberapa detail dsn tentang adegannya." Baekhyun masih menatap keluar jendela saat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol terlihat tersenyum dari suaranya. "Kau bisa tanyakan ke sekretarismu langsung jika kau meragu."

"Itu sama saja membunuh diri sendiri namanya."

Saat mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun melemparnya menatapnya dan tersenyum geli tapi tidak mengerti seluruhnya. "Kenapa kau menyebutnya menjadi penyebab kematianmu?"

"Dia seram. Kau tahu."

Baekhyun jelas tertarik dengan pembahasannya. Jadi dia membenarkan duduk bahkan lebih condong pada Chanyeol. "Seseram apa?"

"Sangat seram."

"Seperti monster?"

"Kau tahu. Dia _hyper sex._ Sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya, tapi dia selalu memaksaku mengeluarkan milikku untuk dia _oral_."

Baekhyun terlihat menahan tawanya, wajahnya memerah kemudian dia menyerah dan tertawa lepas. Chanyeol meringis melihatnya. "Tapi _oral_ nya sangat bagus, asal kau tahu." Belanya. Baekhyun memberi jeda pada tawanya kemudian menatapnya menggoda.

"Masih hebat mana dengan _oral_ yang kulakukan?"

"Aku perlu perbandingan," desahnya.

"Baik. Mari buktikan, malam ini. Di apartemenmu."

"Malam ini, _Miss_. Byun." Chanyeol mengulangnya dengan nada licik.

Ketika mobil berhenti di depan apotek di tepi jalan, Baekhyun turun dan berselang sepuluh menit ia kembali dengan kaplet yang ia butuhkan dan beberapa kemasan familiar lainnya.

" _Oh_ , apa kau membeli test pack?"

"Dan pengaman." Baekhyun memperlihatkan beberapa kotak kontrasepsi dan dua buah test pack dalam kemasan. Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. " _Wow_. Kau bersungguh-sungguh." Komentarnya dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Baekhyun menyimpan barangnya.

"Dan untuk apa _test pack_?"

"Aku akan memeriksa diriku, aku perlu melakukannya mengingat seminggu yang lalu kita mendapatkan adegan berempat bersama Kris dan Sehun tanpa kondom." Jelasnya. Chanyeol mendengus saat mendengar nama pria lain keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya kita akan membahas apa?"

Kata Baekhyun memulai kembali. Mengingat tujuan utama mereka bertemu untuk membahas sesuatu yang Chanyeol ajukan padanya. Mungkin sebuah diskusi atau kontrak, tapi dia bahkan tidak membicarakan kontraknya dengan manajemen meski kontaknya kini hanya tinggal satu tahun sebelum ia memutuskan untuk kembali menandatangani kontrak lagi atau memilih keluar dari agensi.

Disebelahnya, Chanyeol terlihat memandang serius jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Hei, kau dengar aku? Chanyeol?" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah melamun Chanyeol dan lelaki itu terlihat tersentak. "Ya, apa yang kau katakan?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Lupakan." Balasnya dan menatap lurus ke depan. Chanyeol sedikit panik dan menyentuh bahunya. "Hei, jangan marah, oke? Aku hanya sedikit memikirkan sesuatu. Maafkan aku." Sesalnya. Baekhyun menatapnya sekilas dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Tidak apa, kita bisa membicarakannya setelah makan siang."

Dan mobil pas berhenti di parkiran sebuah restoran Jepang.

"Kau mengecat rumahmu?" Baekhyun masuk dengan Chanyeol yang mempersilakannya. Ia meletakkan tasnya di sofa dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol yang menutup pintu. Matanya penuh gairah, tatapannya dalam dan sarat akan kebutuhan. Baekhyun menggigit bibir kecil dan berjalan mengikis jarak, mengalungkan lengan di lehernya kemudian menciumnya dengan sensual.

Chanyeol menggeram. Menarik tubuh ramping itu lebih dekat dan mencumbu lebih dalam. Baekhyun meleguh lembut, dengan suara serak yang menggoda. Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman dan membalik tubuh itu. Membawa tangan pada payudaranya dan meremas dengan teratur.

" _Ohh_ , Sial. Chanyeol." Baekhyun berpegangan pada lengan kokoh pria itu, mendongakkan wajahnya yang merona saat lidah Chanyeol menyapu di sepanjang tengkuk. Lidah Chanyeol berputar dan bibirnya melumat dengan lembut.

Baekhyun mendesis geram. Membalik diri dan mendorong Chanyeol, memojokkannya pada dinding dan kembali menciumnya dengan keras.

Chanyeol membalas dengan tak kalah liar, menghisap lidahnya yang lembut dan hangat. Melumat habis bibirnya yang halus dan kenyal. " _Asshh_... _Chanhh_ "

Baekhyun melepas diri. Menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju sebuah ruangan yakni kamar Chanyeol. Sedangkan pria itu sendiri hanya diam dan mengikuti kemana Baekhyun membawa mereka, matanya tertuju pada gundukan sintal bokongnya yang bulat dan hampir keluar dari gaun. Chanyeol membawa tangannya meremas bokong itu, membuat Baekhyun membalik wajah dan mengerling nakal lalu tertawa centil. Chanyeol menyeringai.

Ia merogoh saku dan menemukan kunci kamarnya. Baekhyun menunggu dengan tangan dilipat dan memerhatikannya. "Kau tinggal sendiri tapi masih mengunci pintu kamarmu?" Baekhyun nyaris tak percaya itu. Chanyeol melempar tatapan nakal kemudian menariknya masuk ke dalam.

"Aku punya seorang ibu yang posesif, dia tahu sandi apartemenku. Dia akan membuka dan mengeledah seisi ruangan jika ia bisa membukanya."

"Kenapa kau begitu takut?"

" _Oh_ , sayang. Mulutmu benar-benar ingin tahu segalanya. Dia akan terkena serangan jantung saat tahu aku sering membawa para wanita den memajang foto kemaluan mereka di dinding privatku."

" _Red Room of Pain_ , apa kau memilikinya?" Chanyeol menoleh padanya. Matanya menyala dan terkejut, Baekhyun menghardikkan bahu acuh dan berjalan mengitari kamarnya yang luas. "Kau sebenarnya orang kaya. Tapi kau tidak bersikap sebajingan itu."

"Apa kau mau aku bawa ke sana?"

"Ya, tapi lakukan lain waktu. Sekarang aku lebih ingin liar dan di luar kendali."

Baekhyun memerhatikan Chanyeol yang berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan melepas kemejanya dengan elegan. Saat Baekhyun mendapati matanya terpaku pada pahatan tubuhnya yang menawan, ia mendekat dan menjalankan tangannya di sekitar dada dan biseps lelaki itu.

"Kau sangat seksi." Baekhyun mendongakkan wajah dan mencium jakun pria itu dan mengulumnya. Chanyeol mendesis, selalu tertohok dengan sisi liar Baekhyun yang menggoda hingga titik pertahanannya.

"Bagaimana dengan kesepakatan tadi siang?" Bahkan belum sempat ia bertanya lebih lanjut, tangan Baekhyun telah sampai pada ziper celananya, membuka dan menurunkan celananya. Chanyeol mengumpat karenanya. Baekhyun sangat jalang.

"Sial. Kau memang benar-benar jalan terbaik."

"Tentu saja aku." Wanita itu merosot ke bawah, menarik kesejatian Chanyeol keluar. Benda itu mencuat menampar wajahnya dengan keras. Baekhyun berkikik ria lalu menggenggam kejantanan besar itu, membawanya untuk dijilat.

Lidahnya mengorek uretra Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mendesis nikmat. Pria itu menjambak rambutnya, memasukkan penis besarnya kedalam mulutnya yang menganga dan menggenjotnya dengan keras.

Mata Baekhyun terpaku padanya, memerhatikan lamat-lamat bagaimana pria itu sangat kenikmatan dengan apa yang ia berikan. Chanyeol menarik diri saat mendengar Baekhyun yang tersedak.

Ia menarik dagu Baekhyun hingga wanita itu berdiri dan memberinya ciuman sebagai pujian atas kehebatannya. Baekhyun meleguh, meremas rambutnya dan membawa mereka pada sisi ranjang.

Tanpa melepas french kiss mereka, keduanya membuka pakaian yamg tersisa.

"Aku atau sekretarismu?"

"Apa kau dalam masa subur?"

"Jawab aku, lebih baik aku atau sekretarismu?"

Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap Baekhyun matah. "Kau tidak perlu jawaban dariku, kau satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku datang dengan keras dan mendesah lepas."

Terakhir, Baekhyun melepas celana dalamnya lalu membuangnya dengan gerakan dibuat-buat lambat. Meremas kedua payudaranya dan mendorong Chanyeol ke ranjang. Menggenggam kejantanannya yang besar dan keras dengan nafas berat, mengulurkan lidahnya yang panas dan menyapu permukaan penis yang sensitif. Ia mulai meng _oral_ dengan sangat baik.

"Kau ingin melihatku penuh dengan cairanmu, kan? Kalau begitu datanglah untukku."

Chanyeol menggeram dan mencegah Baekhyun untuk meng _oral_ kembali miliknya. Ia membalik keadaan, mengukung Baekhyun di bawahnya dan membuka pahanya lebar.

Vagina bersihnya terlihat lembab, bibirnya yang gemuk disingkap oleh Chanyeol. Memperjelas sebuah lubang yang mengatup dan menganga. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya di selangkangan Baekhyun. Menyumbui vaginanya dengan rakus.

Baekhyun mendongak dengan kedua mata terpejam erat, kedua tangannya mengepal dan pahanya semakin menekan kepala Chanyeol. Aktivitas di bawah sana semakin gencar. Tangannya mengusap klitoris bengkak

" _OHH—YA!_ ISAP DIA! _YEAH! OHH—_ SAYANGHH"

Chanyeol membawa dua jari untuk memasuki vaginanya yang berkedut. Baekhyun melengkung dengan indah, mengelinjang saat Chanyeol memutar jarinya di dalam sana dan menekan tonjolan kecil di dalamnya.

" _Oh, shit. Fuck, just fuck me! Fuck me now, yeah, oh my godness!"_

Pria mana yang tahan dengan dirty talk? Tidak ada, termasuk pula Chanyeol. Pria itu menatap Baekhyun dengan nafsu, meremas payudaranya dan melumatnya ganas. Chanyeol melepas cumbuannya dan merangkak ke atas. Menyambung ciuman panas dengan Baekhyun dan berbagi cairan yang Baekhyun keluarkan. Mereka meleguh dan mendesah.

"Apa kau dalam masa subur?" Chanyeol menarik dua jarinya dan membawanya ke mulut, mengisapnya dan mendesis. "Cairanmu sangat nikmat."

"Aku dalam masa subur."

"Kalau begitu aku akan ambil kondom tadi. Kau tunggu disini."

" _No_!" Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya saat pria itu hendak beranjak dari atas tubuhnya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin merasakan kau lebih nikmat dan banyak. Aku tidak ingin ada pelindung, aku ingin kau seutuhnya di dalamku dan dengan keras."

"Itu sangat beresiko. Kau bisa hamil, Baekhyun."

"Kau bisa melepaskannya di tubuhku, atau di wajahku, atau di mulutku."

Chanyeol terlihat menimbang tawarannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Ia Kembali menindih tubuh itu, mencumbu leher putihnya dengan ganas, tangannya yang kasar terkesan nikmat saat meremas kedua payudara Baekhyun. Ia mendesah pasrah di bawah kekuasaan pria itu dan mendesahkan namanya keras-keras.

Chanyeol menempelkan kelamin mereka yang sama-sama mengeluarkan pelumas alami dan menggeseknya. Keduanya mendesis. "Langsung?"

"Ya."

"Ya apa, _Miss_ Byun?"

"Masuki aku dan bawa aku ke surga. Buat aku datang dengan keras."

Dan dalam sekali hentakan, Chanyeol mengubur diri di dalamnya. Chanyeol mendesis dan Baekhyun merintih. " _So fucking good, do you like my pussy?"_

 _"Hrmmm... Your pussy so fucking good, really good for my big cock."_

 _"Move... Please..."_

Chanyeol menarik hingga kepala, dan mengubur dalam-dalam. Baekhyun mengerang keras. "Ohh, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol memegang sisi pinggulnya dan menghujat dalam-dalam. Chanyeol membuka pahanya dan menatap panyatuan mereka yang basah, bunyi kecipak terdengar sangat keras dan desahan mereka begitu membakar gairah masing-masing.

Setiap kali Baekhyun mengetatkan vaginanya, Chanyeol juga semakin mendorong dengan keras dan cepat.

" _Mhhh... Yeah, yeah, yeah... So fucking good"_

Chanyeol membalik tubuh putih mengilapnya, dengan sekali dorongan ia kembali masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang berkedut dan terbuka.

"Sangat basah, Baekhyun. Tidak pernah mengecewakan." Chanyeol berbisik di samping cuping telinganya, menjilat dan sesekali menggigitnya. Baekhyun tak menjawab, desahannya semakin mengudara saat Chanyeol membawa jarinya untuk memutar klitorisnya.

"Lubang ini,"

 _Plak_

" _Ohh_ "

"Sangat nikmat,"

 _Plak_

" _Angghh_ "

"Dan kau suka saat penis ini memasukimu dan memerkosamu dengan kasar, hm?"

 _Plak_

" _Aaahh—yes, yes, I like it. I like it."_

"Apa, Baekhyun?"

"Nikmat."

"Kau suka?"

"Ya."

"Ya apa, Baekhyun?"

"Ya, _sir_."

"Rasakan ini." Chanyeol menyingkap bokongnya yang indah dan memerhatikan lamat-lamat bagaimana lubang vaginanya menyedot panisnya. " _Oh, shit. Oh, shit."_

 _"Ahh, ohh!_ Bawa aku! Bawa aku!"

" _Give me that,_ Baekhyun _. Give me that."_

Baekhyun datang dengan keras. Squirt dengan hebat, Chanyeol menghentikan genjotannya dan melepas penisnya. Terlihat lubang vaginanya yang menganga dengan cairan menggairahkan di segala sisi. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menekan bibirnya yang seksi di sana, melumatnya dengan lapar. Membersihkan seluruh cairannya hingga vagina itu mengilap.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendesis, ia mendekatkan mulut pada Baekhyun dan menciumnya.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh panas itu dan mengangkang di tengah kejantannya. Membawa tubuhnya turun dan menanam kejantanan besar itu di dalam dirinya. Baekhyun mendesah keras, sangat keras hingga Chanyeol meremang sangat terangsang. Seumur-umur ia melakukan seks dengan banyak wanita, Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang membuatnya bergairah hingga ke ubun-ubun. Maka saat ia mengendarai penis itu dengan sesuka hati, Chanyeol manarik tangannya, membawanya berciuman dalam dengan tangan meremas kedua payudara indah dan pinggul yang bergerak kesetanan.

Sebelum ia siap melebur, Chanyeol mencabut penisnya dan Baekhyun merangkak turun ke bawah, kembali meng _oral_ penisnya hingga ia datang dengan sangat keras.

Menyisakan kenangan seks terhebat dengan aroma khas mengudara.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Min Yonggi. Dia partnermu selanjutnya."

"Bermain dengan anak sekolahan? Well, menarik."

Baekhyun tersenyum congkak. Dia menatap sekertarisnya yang berjalan mengelilingi ruangan sambil membawa pulpen, berlagak serius.

"Di dalam skenario itu kau memang berlaga sebagai siswi, dia merupakan pacar barumu."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala kecil. Matanya menatap ruangan rias yang terdengar dibuka, tanpa menolehpun ia sudah tahu itu siapa.

" _Hey_." Baekhyun menyapa. "Berapa lama lagi?"

Baekhyun melirik sekretarisnya, mengisyaratkan baginya untuk memberi kedua cucu adam-hawa itu waktu privasi. Baekhyun mendesah saat sekretarisnya melangkah keluar dengan wajah pasrah. Lalu beralih pada lelaki yang berdiri di depannya.

"Jadi, ada apa, Sehun?"

"Semalam kau berkencan dengan Chanyeol?"

"Tidak. Kami hanya bertemu untuk membahas sesuatu?"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya terganggu. "Bukankah mengagumkan jika aku berbohong? Kami hanya berbicara dan berakhir di ranjang."

"Itu terdengar seperti sebuah jackpot baginya, apakah kau ada waktu lusa besok?"

"Aku harus shooting beberapa adegan dengan Chanyeol dan Luhan. Ada apa?"

Sehun menghela nafas lemah. Ia mendekat dan membawa tangan Baekhyun ke dalam genggaman, "Jadi, bagini. Sebenarnya aku—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau harus menghapalkan script-mu? Dan kau, Baekhyun. Kau ada shoot adegan, sekarang, dan orang-orang menunggumu."

Sehun melepaskan tangan Baekhyun, dan wanita itu mengerjapkan mata. Terlalu terkejut saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan mengejutkan mereka.

"Bergeraklah, _guys_."

Yonggi menggapai payudara Baekhyun yang tersingkap di balik kemejanya yang kekecilan dan meremasnya dengan lembut. Wanita itu mendesah lemah, mengutuk kinerja mulut Yonggi yang luar biasa untuk seukuran anak kelas dua SMA.

"Berbaliklah." Baekhyun berbalik, memegangi sisi roknya yang tersingkap dan mendesis saat merasakan penisnya yang panjang membelah dengan perlahan. Tanpa pelumas dan terasa perih.

" _Ah, Ah, Ah, yaa... Ohh... Emmhh_ "

Sesekali lelaki itu mengeluarkan dari lubang satu dan memasuki lubang satunya, begitu seterusnya hingga Baekhyun merintih saat analnya ditumbuk dengan kasar.

"Kau sangat menggairahkan. _Sshh_." Tangan Yonggi menggerayang di sepanjang tubuh halus Baekhyun.

" _Ohh, god, so fucking good_."

" _Arghh_ "

" _Fuck me, Fuck_."

" _Yes, baby. I do. I fuck you. Do you like it?"_

 _"Emhhh... Yess, so like it"_

Yonggi tipikal lelaki yang tak banyak bicara. Ia hanya mendesis dan menggeram, sesekali. Dan Baekhyun yang berusaha dengan sekuat tenanga untuk membuatnya datang hingga tiga kali di atas tubuhnya.

...

" _Fuck, fuck me harder. Yeah_." Suara berat Luhan menggema di bilik kamar, suara pekikan Baekhyun terdengar membakar dan desisan Chanyeol begitu liar membakar seisi ruangan.

Ketiganya tengah beradu akting, bergemul dengan liar. Melantunkan _dirty talk_ yang semakin menyulut api gairah.

Luhan yanh menerima tusukan di vaginanya hanya bisa mengangkang dan mendesah dengan pasrah, sedangkan Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol mengorek lubangnya dengan dua jari dengan Luhan yang sesekali mencumbui payudara Baekhyun yang berada di depan wajahnya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya. Menatap Baekhyun dengan kalap dan menangkap tubuhnya dalam gendongan. Ia berbaring dengan Baekhyun yang mengangkangi kejantanannya dan Luhan yang mengangkang di depan bibirnya.

" _Anhh, yahhh_ "

Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang segera memasukkan penis itu ke vaginanya yang basah dengan mudah. Mengetatkan hingga membuat urat Chanyeol terlihat jelas. Baekhyun semakin melebarkan paha saat kamera menyorot kelamin mereka dan lumatan Chanyeol pada vagina Luhan semakin gencar saat kamera lain menyorot pada dirinya.

" _God, yessss!_ "

Baekhyun mendesis saat Chanyeol menggenjot dengan cepat dari bawah. Tangannya kini bertumpu pada betis Chanyeol, kepalanya mendongak dan bibirnya meracau. Kelamin mereka yang keluar-masuk dengan kedua bola kembar Chanyeol yang bertabrakan dengan klitorisnya membuat mereka semakin menggila. Bahkan beberapa kru juga mulai mengeluarkan kejantanan mereka dan mengurutnya.

Luhan beranjak dari wajah Chanyeol dan mendekati kelamin yang tengah menyatu itu. Membawa tangan untuk memberi kenikmatan pada klitoris Baekhyun, sesekali menjilat kedua bola Chanyeol.

" _Give me, cum in my pussy, babyhh! Yessshhh!"_

Chanyeol menenggelamkan penisnya dalam-dalam. Menembakkan tiga kali spermanya pada rahim Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berteriak saat Luhan melepas penis itu dari vaginanya, menyebabkan cairan kental itu mengalir keluar dengan deras dan lubangnya yang terbuka membuat Luhan kalap.

Wanita itu segera menaiki tubuh Chanyeol, posisi _69_ dan memakan vagina Baekhyun. Sambil melakukan _blow job_ pada penis Chanyeol yang kembali berdiri. Ia membuka belahan vagina Baekhyun yang merah dan terkatup, menusuknya dengan panis Chanyeol, bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang menenggelamkan tiga jari pada vagina Luhan. Ketiganya mengejar kenikmatan dengan menggebu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **An :**

 **Hehe, halo ?**

 **w tau ini triple lama :) maaf pisan karna file di words, memo dan wps di hp ilang, jadinya yaa...**

 **Oh iya, w juga sengaja update abis lebaran biar dosa w dan yang baca ini ga semakin mayak(?) hhwhwh**

 **First of all, jangan pada demo kenapa ada orang lain yang naena sama canbek, karna ini fanfic b*kep dan alurnya begitu, para aktris dan aktor blu pilem pasti gonta ganti pasangan, kan?**

 **Tapi sans aja. Karna ini ff canbek ya tentu aja titik fokusnya antara baek dan chan. Ehe nikmati aja alurnya~**

 **W minta maap kalo ga hoteu huhu karna yaaa, w juga kaga baca ulang (*panas dingin cong) jadi kalo ada typo dan adegannya maksa, maapin yak karna begitulah adanya(?)**

 **Selamat soure semwa mwah**

 **Ini emang hardcore dan lemon +++ liat aja judulnya aksowkowk jadi bahasa dllnya sangat vulgar, makanya w bilang sebelumnya bahkan di summary, jangan batha kalo belom thukup umur, w kaga mau ngeracunin kalian *alahhh**

 **Ps. Berlanjutnya fanfic ini ditangan kalian, jika riview banyak menunjukkan betapa kalian antusias dengan fanfic ini dan dengan senang hati w bakal update teyus uwu, so, riview yaw?! *maksa***

 **Pss. Typo itu sebuah seni yang mengasah kemampuan otak kalian untuk auto-correct dan melatih emosi. Wakakak apasi w bacot amat**

 **Sampai jumpa!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Foursome one**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suara dentuman keras yang berasal dari jalan raya di luar gedung kantor terlihat memekakkan telinga. Di pagi yang basah karena hujan deras menyebabkan tabrakan beruntun di depan gedung produksi _._

Baekhyun berlari memasuki gedung dengan tubuh setengah basah. Mengangguk saat para _staff_ hingga orang-orang menyapanya. Dia terlihat tergesa, bahkan tanpa memperbaiki dirinya, Baekhyun segera membuka pintu ruangan privat yang ada di kantor itu.

Mendapati Sehun yang ternyata telah menunggunya dengan wajah datar dan tangan di lipat. "Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat dan berantakan" ujarnya canggung dan mengambil duduk di depan Sehun. Lelaki itu tersenyum sekilas dan menyerahkannya sebuah handuk kecil.

Baekhyun menatap handuk dan Sehun bergantian. "Apa?" tanyanya. Sehun mencongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap tetesan air di dagu dan dahi Baekhyun. Hingga gadis itu terkesiap dan mengambil alih handuknya. Membiarkan Sehun memperhatikan dalam diam sementara dia membereskan sedikit kekacauannya.

"Terima kasih," katanya sambil menaruh handuk kecil setengah basah itu meja yang menjadi pembatas mereka. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Hunna?"

Sehun terlihat menarik nafasnya sebelum menatap Baekhyun. Wajahnya menjadi sangat serius hingga Baekhyun sedikit takut menatapnya. "Sejak kapan kau ingin terikat dengan seseorang?" tanyanya memicu segaris tak paham di dahi Baekhyun. "Aku tidak menikah dengan siapapun, Sehun. " Balasnya dengan nada suara sedikit heran.

"Jadi menurutmu bagaimana dengan perjanjian itu?"

"Perjanjian? Perjanjian apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun mulai keheranan. "Kau menolakku waktu itu, Baekhyun. Lalu bagaimana bisa kau mengikat diri dengan orang lain?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti ini. Aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak menikahi siapapun."

"Kau katakan padaku bahwa kau tidak ingin menjalin ikatan, nyatanya kau menyakiti orang lain."

"Orang lain? Siapa? Sehun. Aku tidak menjalin hubungan apapun dan tidak menyakiti siapapun—"

"Lalu kau sebut Chanyeol itu apa? Mainanmu?"

Baekhyun membola. Kini ia baru paham. Perjanjian, ikatan, permainan, dan penolakan.

Singkatnya, Sehun pernah menyatakan cinta padanya bahkan sebelum Chanyeol masuk diantara mereka. Dan Sehun menolaknya dengan alasan tidak ingin terikat, nyatanya ia mendengar semua percakapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat di restoran Jepang kemarin. Tengah membicarakan pasal partner seks, dan keduanya sepakat akan hal itu.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu?" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan redup. Bahunya turun dan matanya berkaca-kaca. "

Terkadang kita tidak tahu akan apa yang terjadi di masa depan, Sehun. Maafkan aku."

"Dengan aku melakukan hubungan badan dengannya, bukan berarti aku mencintainya. Tidak tahukah kau bahwa aku bahkan kehilangan harga diriku sampai sekarang kau menginjakkan kaki di lantai gedung berdosa ini dan menghirup udara yang sama dalam satu ruangan denganmu?"

Sehun tersentak dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Bersiap mengambil kedua tangannya sebelum Baekhyun menariknya. "Kau tidak mencintainya? Jadi siapa yang kau cintai, _hm_?"

"Diriku sendiri. Sebelum itu, kumohon jangan pernah datang padaku untuk mencampuri urusan pribadiku, Sehun. Aku punya hak dan aku tahu yang terbaik bagiku, kau tidak di berikan hak untuk mencampuri bagaimana aku dalam menjalani kehidupanku."

Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu betapa Sehun memikirkan tentang kontak fisik mereka yang akan sering terjadi dan berapa lama kurun waktunya, menyebabkan mereka saling suka atau lebih parahnya jatuh cinta.

Ia hanya tidak ingin, wanita itu jatuh ke pelakuan Chanyeol.

Sehun marah. Hanya karna satu hal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mendapatkan jadwalnya untuk besok, Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah dan berjingkrak saat mengetahui bahwa partnernya kemungkinan besar adalah Park Chanyeol—lagi dan lagi. Lelaki hot idaman setiap kaum hawa.

Baekhyun menggapai ponselnya dan membuka situs kebugaran. Menelisik satu persatu gerakan senam lantai dan work-out. "Mungkinkah aku harus mencobanya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

 **...**

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, di sebuah pusat kebugaran tak jauh dari apartemennya.

Berkenalan dengan pelatihnya saat menjalani latihan fisik, Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang juga ternyata tengah mengolah otot-ototnya di _gym_ itu.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukannya demi adegan itu."

Mereka tengah duduk di sebuah taman kota yang sepi setelah usai melakukan latihan fisik. Meminum cairan ionnya, Baekhyun menghardikkan bahu.

" _Well_ , aku harus totalitas, benar?" Chanyeol tertawa. Dan meringis kemudian saat melirik beberapa orang yang berbisik dan melihat pada mereka. Hal itu sering terjadi.

"Aku juga sering mendapatkannya, sewaktu-waktu." Kata Baekhyun, menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum tipis. Terlihat di paksakan, ia tahu hidupnya memang berat. Dia harus memekakkan telinga dan membutakan mata tentang tanggapan orang padanya. Tapi inilah Baekhyun. Dia juga sama sepertinya.

Menghela nafas, Chanyeol mengambil tangan wanita itu dan mengusapnya lembut. Mata berkaca-kaca Baekhyun menatapnya lembut, terlihat rapuh. "Kau tahu... terkadang semua ini membuatku lelah, aku ingin berhenti untuk melakukan segala hal tapi aku tidak bisa," ia tertawa miris. "Baek," panggil Chanyeol lembut. "Ya?"

Dan sedetik kemudian Chanyeol menempelkan bibir mereka. Cukup lama dan tanpa bergerak, membuat hatinya menghangat. Dan melepaskannya, menangkup pipinya dan tersenyum.

"Itu sebabnya aku menawarkanmu perjanjian itu, aku tidak ingin kau terjerat dengan kontrak dan diperlakukan sesuka hati dengan orang lain. Kau berharga, Baek. Dan aku berusaha membuat mata dunia juga berpikir tentang itu. Aku membawakan sebuah tawaran bukan semata-mata ingin mendapatkan keuntungan sepihak. Aku hanya tidak mau kau diperlakukan hina, kau tidak pantas menerimanya, aku tidak suka."

"Ini sudah cukup. Kau bisa berhenti melakukannya, kau tahu, aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata yang kabur karena air mata. Memeluk Chanyeol dengan pelukan erat dan menangis di sana. "Terima kasih, Yeol."

Dia bersyukur menemukan lelaki itu.

"Besok adalah _shooting_ terkhirmu, kontakmu akan habis, kan? Kau tidak akan datang ke kantor saat itu. Kuharap kau beristirahat di rumahmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya."

 _Aku tidak membutuhkan mereka lagi._

 _Aku telah menemukanmu._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kamar yang banyak kamera dan dua orang kru dengan ekspresi menggoda.

Wanita itu terlihat begitu _sexy_ dan menggoda dengan _G_ - _string pink_ dan baju kekanakan yang menjadi tema film yang sedang ia perankan. Baekhyun berdiri di tengah ruangan dan tersenyum ke arah kamera, tertawa centil dan menggoyangkan badannya dengan hati riang.

"Apa itu di tanganmu?"

Suara kru yang dari balik kamera khas film _Gang Bang_ bertanya. Baekhyun mengacungkan _lollipop_ di tangannya kemudian tertawa centil. "Ini _lollipop_ ku. _Eumm_ ," kemudian ia membawa _lollipop_ besar itu ke dalam mulutnya yang kecil. Menjilat dan mengulum seumpama sedang mengoral penis lelaki.

"Boleh aku minta?"

"Tidak." Kata Baekhyun sambil memainkan kucir kudanya lalu berbalik. Membiarkan kamera menyorot bokongnya yang bulat dan besar mencuat dari balik rok mininya. Rompi bajunya yang hanya menutupi setengah payudara itu ia tarik ke bawah, menyebabkan payudaranya memantul.

Kamera menyorot dari dekat pantatnya yang putih, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menjilat _lollipop_ nya di hadapan kamera. Tersenyum lagi dan memasukkan _lollipop_ itu ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya di atas pinggul, menyibak roknya hingga menampilkan celana dalamnya yang berupa garis panjang yang menutupi lubangnya.

Baekhyun menggoyangkan pantatnya dan melakukan _twerk_ , berbalik dan meremas payudaranya dengan ekspresi menggoda pada kamera. Kamera mulai menjauh saat seorang lelaki datang memasuki kamar, berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang berlutut sambil menikmati _lollipop_.

Kemudian terlihat lelaki dengan _jeans_ koyak tanpa atasan itu berdiri di depan Baekhyun. Mengambil dua bongkah payudaranya dan meremasnya dengan pelan. Baekhyun mendongak dan terpejam. Membiarkan salivanya menetes dari sudut bibirnya yang masih tersumpal _lollipop_ yang mulai mengecil.

Pria itu berlutut dan menyingkap rompi baju Baekhyun ke atas, hingga payudaranya menyembul ke luar dengan kedua puting merah yang mencuat. Di pelintirnya puting lembut itu sebelum membawa mulutnya menyapa putingnya dengan perlahan. Menggigit dan melumatnya dengan tempo yang memanas.

" _Ohh Daddy ashh ahhh_ "

Nafas Baekhyun memberat dan desahannya mulai keluar. Ia kini mengangkang dengan kedua tangan menumpu tubuhnya. Membiarkan lelaki yang ia sebut ' _Daddy_ ' tengah menikmati dua belah payudaranya.

Tangan lelaki itu membuka atasan Baekhyun dengan cepat. Tergesa membuatnya telanjang. Ia mencium tulang selangka Baekhyun yang menonjol dan menjilatnya. Menjalankan bibirnya yang panas di sepanjang tubuh Baekhyun hingga berhenti pada perutnya. Lidahnya masuk ke dalam pusar Baekhyun dan menciumnya dengan sensual.

Ia behenti di depan rok Baekhyun dan menyingkapnya. Meniup vaginanya dari luar celana dalamnya yang basah. Baekhyun mengerang dan mendesah pasrah.

" _Nghhh, Daddyhh_ "

Lelaki itu menatapnya dan tersenyum miring. "Bagus, sebut aku, sayang."

Ia menarik kedua sisi celana dalam Baekhyun hingga memisahkan belahan vaginanya namun menutupi lubang dan klitorisnya. Hidung Chanyeol mengendus di sana, lidahnya ia julurkan untuk menyapa labianya yang merah.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol menurunkan celana dalamnya dan membuangnya sembarangan. Chanyeol membuka paha Baekhyun lebih lebar dan menarik kedua sisi vaginanya hingga terbuka lebar untuknya. Ia menatap lubang kecil yang berkedut itu dan menggeram rendah.

" _Fuck_ , kau sangat siap, _Baby_."

" _Fuck me now daddy, fuck me raw_."

" _Not now, sweetheart._ " Kata Chanyeol sambil menghisap klitorisnya. Kedua tangannya semakin menahan belahan vagina Baekhyun untuk memudahkannya melahap sang pujaan hati. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan memutarnya di klitoris Baekhyun, menjalankannya naik turun di lubang anus hingga vaginanya kemudian melahap labianya yang terbuka.

" _OHHHH_ —YA TUHAN!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan desahan yang nyaring. Matanya memutar dan pahanya mengencang. Chanyeol menatapnya dari bawah, mencumbu vaginanya lebih panas hingga ia datang.

Cairannya yang kental semakin banyak dan Chanyeol menyeruputnya hingga lubangnya menjadi lebih basah. Ia membuka kembali vagina itu dan melihat lubangnya yang berkedut.

"Datang pada _Daddy_ , sayang. Datang untuk _Daddy_."

Ia tersenyum bangga melihat cairan itu keluar lagi dari vaginanya. Chanyeol melepas tangannya hingga melihat vagina Baekhyun yang terkatup, labianya menjadi lebar dan klitorisnya jelas terlihat seperti di hisap dengan keras.

Chanyeol bangkit untuk membuka celananya hingga penisnya yang besar dan panjang mengacung gagah. Baekhyun yang melihatnya segera bangkit, ia merangkak hingga di hadapan si perkasa.

"Ini _lollipop_ sungguhanmu, _Baby_." Chanyeol menggoyangkan penisnya di hadapan Baekhyun yang berbinar. Menampar pipinya dengan panis berurat itu dan menggesekkannya di hidung Baekhyun.

Wanita itu terkikik senang dan memegangi sisi pinggul Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu berhenti. Ia menggenggam penisnya di satu tangan sedangkan tangannya yang lain memainkan dua bola kembar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya menjilat precum yang keluar dari lubang penisnya dan memasukkannya dalam sekali hentak.

" _Ohhh_ , sial." Chanyeol menengadah dan mendesah keras. Baekhyun semakin gencar, ia mengecup, menjilat, mengulum, menggesek dan melumat hingga dua bola kembar Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menggenggam rambutnya hingga Baekhyun berhenti.

" _Ermhhh eummmhhh_ "

Gumam Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menyodok mulutnya dengan keras hingga batangnya yang panjang menyentuh tenggorokan hingga membuat Baekhyun tersedak. Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya yang berkedut dan mengocoknya di depan payudara Baekhyun. Ia menarik putingnya dengan kencang dan mendesis saat menumpahkan cairannya di sana.

Chanyeol memutar penisnya untuk meratakan cairannya di tubuh Baekhyun. Menggendongnya menuju ranjang. Baekhyun dengan gesit turun dan menungging di depan wajah Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya membuka belahan pantatnya hingga dua lubangnya yang berkedut begitu mengiang dimata Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu menjilat bibirnya dan mengambil lollipop yang tergeletak di lantai. Menyapunya di sepanjang lubangnya yang basah. Memasukkan tiga jarinya ke dalam vagina Baekhyun hingga tubuhnya melengkung dan menjerit sakit.

" _Ohhhh—ahh! Daddyhhh"_

 _Chanyeol menam_ par pantatnya dan membalikkan posisi Baekhyun hingga ia dihadapkan oleh kewanitaan yang sangat basah.

Chanyeol melepas tiga jarinya dan melihat dengan jelas lubang Baekhyun yang terbuka lebar dan berkedut. Ia tidak tahan dan mengurut kejantanannya. Membawa membali mulutnya untuk memanjakan vagina itu, menghisap klitorisnya dengan keras hingga Baekhyun menjerit dan menggelinjang.

Chanyeol menahan kedua belah vagina Baekhyun dan memasukkan seluruh lidahnya pada lubang hangatnya. Chanyeol menggeram, Baekhyun menjerit putus asa.

Chanyeol memutar lidahnya di dalam sana hingga isi di dalam vagina Baekhyun yang lembut begitu memanjakan lidahnya. Memijatnya dengan kuat dan menjepit dengan hangat. Baekhyun menahan kepala Chanyeol lebih lama dan menaik turunkan tubuhnya, Chanyeol mengambil tangan lentik itu dan menahannya. Menaik turunkan kepalanya untuk memompa lidahnya di dalam sana dan menarik keluar, menjilat dan menghisap klitorisnya.

" _Daddy! Daddy! Ahhh... Yaa! Dadhh_ " Baekhyun bahkan menangis karena mendapatkan kenikmatan yang berlebih ini. Ia melihat ke bawah saat Chanyeol menarik wajahnya, menahan kedua sisi vaginanya agar terbuka semakin lebar dan menunggu cairannya keluar. Dan Baekhyun keluar dengan keras. Ia menjerit dan Chanyeol segera menghabisi vaginanya dengan cumbuan lebih mematikan.

" _No, daddy. Fuck me, fuck me, please. I need you in me, i want you so bad._ "

Chanyeol yang tidak tahan segera menarik dirinya, mengeluarkan _jeans_ nya dari kaki dan merangkak pada tubuh panas Baekhyun. Menciumnya dan memasukkan kejantanannya dalam sskali hantak hingga kepala Baekhyun menengadah ke atas. Chanyeol menggeram dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Mengeksplorasi segala isi di dalam vagina itu dan menggeram dalam, di bawahnya Baekhyun terus mengalunkan suara indahnya yang menjadi _vocal_ kesukaan Chanyeol. Menarik pria itu dan melakukan _french kiss._

Baekhyun melepaskannya dan menganga lebar, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan sementara di bawah sena terus beradu hingga twins ball Chanyeol terus menampar klitorisnya. Chanyeol membuka lebih lebar paha Baekhyun dan menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas. Menahan pahanya dan memberikan ruang untuk menyorot kelamin mereka.

Mulai memompa kembali miliknya yang terasa di pijat. " _Dad_ , _again! Again!_ " Chanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana kejantanannya di lahap dengan luar biasa oleh kewanitaan Baekhyun. Ia mendesis dan menaruh dua jemarinya di klitoris Baekhyun yang membengkak dan mengocoknya. Memasukkan satu jemari lagi pada analnya dan mendiamkannya lama sebelum di gerakkan sama temponya dengan tusukannya pada lubang vagina merah itu.

" _AHH! DADDY! I'M CUM!"_ Baekhyun datang dengan keras. Ia berteriak dengan lantang dan mendongak, mengerling nakal pada dua lelaki tanpa sehelai benang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan mengurut penisnya. Chanyeol terus bekerja di bawah sana sementara Baekhyun mulai membawa dua tangannya untuk memompa penis dua lelaki tadi. Sesekali mendongak karena tumbukan yang pas mengenai prostatnya.

"Kulum, sayang." Ucap pria bernama Jaehyun, Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai mengoral penis gemuk itu. Menjilat, menghisap, memaju mundurkan kepalanya hingga pria bersurai hitam itu mengangkat kepalanya. Mendesah keras.

Sedangkan pria satunya lagi yang bernama Jongin mulai mengambil posisi di samping vagina Baekhyun. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk meremas payudara besarnya dan memulutinya sedangkan Chanyeol menggeram karena Baekhyun yang otomatis mengetatkan vaginanya. _"Oh, shit!_ Kau _squirt_ , sayang." Chanyeol mendesah, "aku akan datang!"

Baekhyun melepaskan penis Jaehyun dan menatap Chanyeol. " _Yeah, Daddy. Cum inside me, cum in my pussy_." Chanyeol menampar pantatnya dan menusuk dalam, menyemburkan cairannya hingga ke luar dari vaginanya karena terlalu banyak. Keduanya mendesah keras dan berciuman.

Melihat semua itu, Jaehyun dan Jongin semakin mengurut penisnya dan mendekatkan diri untuk menatap vagina Baekhyun yang di singkap lebar oleh Chanyeol. Cairan pria iru meluber ke luar dengan banyak hingga membuat siapapun tidak tahan. Selagi kemera menjauh, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh ringan itu dan mendudukkannya di atas dirinya. Membuat posisinya menjadi berbaring dan memasukkan penisnya dengan mudah. " _Anghh_!" Jongin mengurut penisnya yang tegak menantang sedari tadi dan memasuki lubang vagina yang telah terisi itu dengan susah payah. Setelah termasuk, Jaehyun berdiri di atas mereka, perlahan menurunkan tubuh dan memasukkan penisnya pada lubang anal Baekhyun.

Wanita itu berteriak kesakitan berkali-kali namun juga mendesah karena nikmat yang menerpanya. Ketiga lelaki itu mendiamkan diri sebentar sebelum memajukan pinggul dalam sekali dorongan dan mengeluarkannya hingga batas kepala dan memasukkannya berbarengan. Hingga mata Baekhyun menjadi putih dan dia tersedak ludahnya.

" _Oohhhh... Yes... Daddiess... Fuck me, yeah, its feels so good. So good!_ "

Jaehyun menampar pantatnya yang bulat hingga gadis itu bergetar. Ramai suara desahan saling bersahutan. Tubuh harum Baekhyun menjadi sasaran empuk Jaehyun dan Chanyeol untuk dinikmati.

Sekitar 15 menit pada posisi itu, hingga akhirnya ketiga pria itu secara bersamaan merasakan betapa ketatnya Baekhyun yang menjepit mereka. Jaehyun melepaskan penisnya dan beralih pada payudara Baekhyun, ia berlutut dan membuat Baekhyun menjadi duduk. Mengocok penisnya di payudara wanita itu sementara dia mulai menegakkan tubuh.

Membantu Jongin untuk memasuki analnya yang sedikit terbuka. Jongin menggeram dalam dan mulai menggerakkan penisnya setempo dengan Chanyeol, hingga keduanya menyemburkan benih mereka di dalam tubuh Baekhyun sementara Jaehyun menghiasi wajah Baekhyun dengan spermanya.

Chanyeol dan Jongin mengeluarkan kesejatian mereka hingga terpampang lubang lebar yang mengeluarkan banyak cairan kental. Bagaimana tidak melebar? Dia di masuki 3 penis besar secara bersamaan. Sangat menggoda hingga ketiga lelaki itu kembali berdiri.

" _How beautiful creampie pussy_."

Selagi kamera terus menyorot intimnya, Chanyeol beranjak naik ke atas ranjang. Memeluk kepala Baekhyun dsn berbisik di telinganya. "Ini yang terakhir, kita akan keluar dari ini. Aku berjanji."

Dan dia tersenyum lembut saat merasakan dadanya basah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **AN :**

 **HEY GUYS, HOW ARE you?**

 **Ok, gw panas dingin nulis ini. Bye**

 **Maap y kalo ada typo, amboi tak kuase aku nak bace ulang**

 **Ps. Riview kalo mau lanjut! Lebih panjang riview juga lebih panjang naenanya, hahaha!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**NOTE : Tolong baca dan jangan skip Author Note di bawah. Sekian. Selamat menikmati :)**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Close to You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

Kiranya beberapa saat yang lalu merupakan ketegangan tak berarti saat Baekhyun bahkan merasa sebentuk angin sejuk menyapa kulit wajahnya.

Berpegangan pada titian tangga kayu, dia turun dengan pelan tanpa ada niat untuk membangunkan setiap makhluk yang tengah terlelap kini. Melirik jam dinding usang di atas jendela, Baekhyun bernafas lega saat ia mendapatkan waktu yang tepat untuk pergi dari rumah ini.

Berbekal pengalamannya yang bertahun mengendarai mobil seorang diri di kota yang besar dan kejam, Baekhyun mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Mendengar suara lengkingan kuat seorang pria tidak tahu diri yang merupakan ayahnya dan bernafas lega saat mengira jaraknya telah tertempuh kiranya lima puluh meter dari rumah tua itu.

Baekhyun menghidupkan stereonya, mendengarkan lagu lama yang diputar di salah satu stasiun dan mengambil batang rokoknya di dalam dasbor. Mematiknya dengan satu tangan sementara batang putih itu ia selipkan diantara bibir tipisnya.

Baekhyun mencoba menikmati batang manis itu tanpa berniat memikirkan apapun selain pekerjaan erotisnya yang akan menjumpai kata _finish_ jika dia tidak segera memperbarui kontraknya dalam waktu dekat.

Dia melupakan ponselnya di dalam mobil dan sibuk berdebat dengan sang ayah empat jam yang lalu. Membenci saat dia harus terpaksa menjenguk ayahnya, si lelaki kaku yang gemar mengatur itu dikarenakan kabar yang ia dengar mengenai kondisi ayahnya.

Dan saat ia melajukan mobil kesayangan membelah jalanan gelap gulita khas pedesaan yang rimbun pepohonan tinggi, dia hanya mendapati ayahnya yang bernyanyian di bilik kamarnya dengan gitar kesayangannya dan menatapnya lembut. Baekhyun membenci seorang pembunuh. Lebih membenci lagi saat satu fakta pahit itu merupakan profesi ayahnya kiranya enam tahun yang lalu.

Maka dengan bermurah hati dan menahan emosinya yang membumbung, Baekhyun menerima tawaran ayahnya untuk menginap. Menemaninya untuk menghabiskan waktu untuk memahat kayu dan membuat ornamen rumah yang bergaya khas rumah klasik eropa. Menemukan fakta bahwa ayahnya kini mengidap candu pada obat-obatan terlarang.

Hal itu membebani pikiran Baekhyun terlebih saat ia mengingat kenangan sang Ibu yang masih terbingkai apik di jejeran dinding rumahnya. Kenangan berdarah yang paling menyakitkan semasa hidupnya itu menyeruak memenuhi pikiran Baekhyun hingga ia tidak bisa manahan diri untuk tidak membentak sang ayah yang saat itu datang dengan membawa secangkir teh hangat untuknya. Meneriaki kepada lelaki yang membunuh ibunya itu untuk berhenti bersikap baik padanya.

Dia bahkan tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan mengenai bagaimana kabarnya jika pertanyaan itu keluar dari bilah bibir terkutuk sang ayah.

Semua itu membuat dada Baekhyun sesak hingga ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih dan memarkir mobilnya dengan asal di sebuah _basement_ apartemen mewah yang bukan miliknya. Menghirup banyak-banyak oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya dan membuka pintu mobil dengan kasar.

Sudah terbiasa bagi Baekhyun untuk bertamu dan menginap di rumah lelaki itu. Terkadang dia juga memiliki andil besar dalam mengendalikan emosi tidak terkendalinya yang ia tidak tahu kenapa. Fakta bahwa keluarganya hancur di tangan ayah kandungnya dan dirinya yang berkerja di bidang yang kotor membuat Baekhyun memeluk erat lelaki itu sesaat setelah pintu apartemen dibuka dan menumpahkan segala tangis yang ia tahan selama perjalanan pulang.

Lelaki itu tentu terkejut. Ia belum siap menerima segala tangis wanita yang membuat hatinya hancur saat mendengarnya. Belum sempurna untuk menenangkan tangis pilu di dadanya yang menyesakkan bagi siapapun yang memiliki hati. Hingga satu elusan lembut jemari yang bermain di kepala sang wanita membuatnya mendongak dengan segala ekspresi yang melemahkan dirinya. Hingga dekapan kembali ia berikan pada sang wanita.

" _Hey_ , Baek. Ada apa?"

Ia merasakan gelengan lembut di dadanya hingga wanita itu menarik diri. Ia membawanya pada sofa dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi si merpati malang. "Ada apa, _hm_? Apa yang membuatmu begitu sedih?"

"Tadi aku menemui ayahku." Ia memulai ceritanya. Menatap mata bulat si lelaki yang memancarkan cahaya lembut yang selama ini ia butuhkan untuk singgah. Namun menggeleng pelan saat sebentuk rasa hangat itu mulai menggerogoti dinding hatinya. "Aku tidak tahu. Hal kelam beberapa tahun silam tetap bermain di benakku bahkan saat ayahku telah mencoba menjadi pria yang baik, dia memperlakukanku dengan baik. Bahkan aku yang membentak dan mendiaminya."

"Terus?"

Dia mendapat usakan nyaman di rambutnya hingga ia mencoba menyimpan rasa itu di dalam memorinya dengan memejamkan mata. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima kebaikannya, Chanyeol. Ayahku tetaplah seorang pembunuh. Dan fakta lain jika dirinya merupakan pecandu narkoba membuatku hancur tak berdaya."

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Mendapati Chanyeol yang menyibak anak rambut ke belakang telinganya dan bernafas teratur.

"Aku tidak punya siapapun lagi di dunia ini, dan dia—"

Ucapannya terputus oleh sebuah kecupan penuh yang lembut hingga bibirnya kelu untuk bersuara. Tidak mendorong maupun membalas kehangatan bibir Chanyeol yang terasa memabukkan di bibirnya dan meniti ekspresi lembut Chanyeol di atas matanya.

Mereka cukup lama di dalam posisi itu hingga saat Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun mulai membaik, dia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan membelai halus pipi Baekhyun.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau masih memilikiku di sini. Aku selalu ada untukmu."

Baekhyun tidak tahu sebuncah rasa apa yang meledak di perutnya dan obat pelemah apa yang di suntikkan oleh angin ke lututnya hingga ia merasa selemah jeli.

Sedang hatinya mulai bertanya, bagaimana melawan semua rasa berlebihan ini sementara tidak ada kalimat pengikat terlebih status selain ikatan tak resmi mereka sebagai _partner_ hubungan badan.

 **...**

Di luar sedang hujan lebat. Sementara dua cucu adam dan hawa itu tengah sibuk dengan pekakas dapur beserta aroma gosong dari makanan yang mereka coba masak.

Chanyeol yang tengah membersihkan noda kering tumpahan saus di kompor di buat berhenti saat suara lengkingan Baekhyun memecah keheningan. Lelaki itu segera berlari ke arah Baekhyun, melihat lebih dekat apa yang terjadi hingga dia dikejutkan oleh titik darah di atas piring.

"Astaga, Baekhyun. Apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol segera mengambil tangannya dan membersihkan noda sabun serta darah di jemari Baekhyun dengan air keran yang masih hidup.

"A-aku memikirkan kondisi ayah."

Chanyeol menatap wanita itu dengan manik tidak bisa di artikan. Bahkan di saat wanita itu begitu membenci sosok pembunuh yang merangkap sebagai ayah kandungnya, ia masih sempat memikirkan kondisinya yang hidup sebatang kara.

Chanyeol tidak banyak berucap mengenai hal yang Baekhyun alami. Bukannya tidak peduli. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena dia paham betul perbedaan pemikiran antara seorang wanita dan pria menjadikan suatu hal bisa dalam sebuah pandangan yang bertolak belakang.

Jika Baekhyun berpikir bahwa ia tetap akan mengirimkan uang dan pakaian hangat sedang ia menghujami sang ayah dengan kalimat menusuk, Chanyeol justru beranggapan bahwa meninggalkannya tanpa memberi kabar jauh lagi bermurah hati adalah hal yang wajar dan setimpal. Tidak peduli bahwa dia merupakan ayah kandungnya atau bukan. Pembunuh tetaplah pembunuh.

Selama dua hari bernaung di apartemen lelaki itu, Baekhyun kerap pula mendapatkan telepon dari sang manajer yang mempertanyakan dimana keberadaannya.

Juga si _Boss_ besar yang melipat tangan di ruang teratas gedung produksi yang menunggu kedatangannya untuk membicarakan kontraknya yang tengah dalam masa abu-abu.

 **...**

Sementara Chanyeol sibuk berbenah diri setelah tiga ronde sesi percintaan panas keduanya dan bersiap untuk pergi ke untuk melakukan _shooting_ yang akan di jadwalkan hari ini. _Shooting_ apalagi selain film biru?

Terkadang itu membuat mereka berdegup kencang karena menebak siapa dan seperti apa lawan mainnya di film berkonten dewasa itu.

Chanyeol berjalan ke luar kamar dengan menjinjing jaketnya, mendapati Baekhyun yang melamun di sudut perapian dengan tubuh polos yang hanya ditutupi oleh sebuah kemeja putih seusai percintaan mereka.

Chanyeol mendekat pada wanita itu. Meraih dagunya yang runcing untuk ia lihat wajah cantik yang berair muka gelisah.

"Jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan."

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun." Tukas Baekhyun sambil membuang wajahnya. Entah kenapa mendengar Chanyeol akan pergi untuk melakukan shooting membuat hati Baekhyun berat. Membiarkannya tetap dalam pekerjaan itu sementara dirinya yang hampir membulatkan tekad untuk tidak lagi melakukan hubungan badan dengan lelaki lain selain lelaki di depannya ini, membuat Baekhyun berpikiran bahwa Chanyeol juga harus melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lamunkan, _hm_?"

Nada bicaranya yang seperti ini menjadi hal yang Baekhyun sukai meski bimbang di hati masih terpantri. Di liriknya wajah tampan yang memancarkan beribu pesona bagi kaum hawa itu dan membuka bilah bibirnya yang kering. Tapi, lagi-lagi dia menelan mentah-mentah argumen dirinya dan tersenyum kecil.

 _Memangnya siapa dirimu yang berhak melarangnya?_

"Kau pulang jam berapa?"

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya sejenak dan menimbang beberapa opsi pertemuan yang memakan waktu berjam-jam kemudian menatap Baekhyun. "Kurasa sebelum jam 4 sore. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi, aku harus pulang dan menemui seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Oh Sehun..."

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya sedikit tinggi saat mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir merah Baekhyun. "Untuk?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Tapi sebelum itu aku akan pulang ke apartemenku, ada barang yang harus ku ambil karena aku membutuhkannya."

"Berhati-hatilah."

Ia tidak tahu kenapa kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Maka ia hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ingin ku antar?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku kan membawa mobil."

Baekhyun melirik jendela yang membawa masuk angin lembut yang menyibak helai halus rambutnya.

"Tidak apa. Sebenarnya jadwal _shooting_ -ku dua jam lagi," Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya ingin membeli sesuatu untukmu. Kita belum makan dari tadi."

"Aku akan memasak untuk kita." Ia tersipu karena acara memasak paginya di ganggu oleh Chanyeol dan berakhir dengan bercinta dengan panas di sudut perapian.

"Tapi aku akan membersihkan diri dahulu."

Baekhyun yang ingin berdiri mengurungkan niatnya karena selangkangannya yang begitu perih di hajar Chanyeol tadi. Melihatnya, lelaki itu dengan sigap memampah Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Ingin kutemani?"

Chanyeol mencubitnya untuk itu. Dia masih kesakitan dengan kewanitaannya yang menjadi tempat Chanyeol bermain kasar sesukanya dan kini ia di buat tersipu saat Chanyeol memasukkan tubuh polosnya di dalam _bath_ _up_ yang entah sejak kapan telah terisi air kemudian membolakan mata saat Chanyeol secara tergesa membuka seluruh lapis kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan. Bertingkah seolah dia tidak pernah melihat tubuh telanjang lelaki itu. Chanyeol terkekeh dan melepas kain terakhir di tubuhnya dan menekuk kaki Baekhyun. Masuk ke dalam bath up besar yang terisi Baekhyun dan air yang melimpah.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan kurang ajar. Mengambil spons dan menuangkan cairan kental sabun berekstrak madu dan susu kemudian mulai menggosokkannya secara lembut di bahu Baekhyun.

Wanita itu tidak berkutik. Ia menatap dalam wajah serius Chanyeol yang tengah membalurkan seluruh foam lembut itu ke tubuh depan bagian atasnya dan tersadar saat Chanyeol mengangkat kedua lengannya. Lelaki itu menggosok lembut lengan dan ketiaknya kemudian meraih tangan Baekhyun. Melakukan hal yang sama pada kedua tangannya dan tersentak saat Chanyeol meraih betisnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum jenaka dan menggosok mulai dari sela-sela jari kakinya yang berhias cat kuku merah hingga paha dalamnya yang sensitif. " _Ahh_ "

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya saat satu desahan itu keluar dari bilah bibir tipisnya. Seperti menekin, ia terdiam dan menyesali keterbuaiannya akan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut Chanyeol di sekitar pahanya. Lain Baekhyun , lain pula Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu menyeringai tampan namun tetap menjalankan pekerjaannya pada kaki Baekhyun yang lain sembari melirik si cantik yang menggigit bibirnya menahan gairah. Ia tahu itu. Baekhyun tengah membutuhkan sesuatu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, dia memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun membalik tubuh. Chanyeol menyimpan spons yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menggoda tubuh Baekhyun dan membalur cairan serupa di telapak tangan dan memijatnya di atas punggung lembut Baekhyun.

Kulitnya yang halus dan kenyal membuat Chanyeol mendamba hingga ia memberikan pijatan untuk merileksasi wanita itu.

"Aku rasa kau cukup lelah setelah melayaniku tadi pagi." Ujarnya saat Baekhyun menoleh kecil padanya. Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Tapi Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia tersenyum di baliknya.

"Apa aku bermain terlalu kasar?" Tanyanya saat Baekhyun meringis ketika dia membenarkan posisi untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Kini giliran Baekhyun yang meraih botol sabun dan melumurinya pada tangan. Membuat foam yang banyak kemudian ia ratakan di tubuh Chanyeol. Cukup lama mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing sementara tangan Baekhyun kini mulai merayap ke bagian selatannya yang telah mengeras sejak lama.

Baekhyun memutar jemaru di batang itu, bagai dia tengah menggosok lengan Chanyeol dan membersihkan batang keras itu. Yang sebenarnya selalu bersih.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir dan menyeringai. Menerima ciuman penuh Chanyeol dan semakin gencar melayangkan pijatan juga gerakan naik turun memompa kejantanan besar lelaki itu sedang ketua telapak tangan Chanyeol kini mulai membuka paha Baekhyun. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk merenas gundukan sintal di dadanya sedangkan yang satu lagi tengan menyapa klitoris sang wanita yang sensitif.

Satu desahan lembut menjadi pemisah tautan bibir keduanya. Chanyeol memutar jemarinya di klitoris Baekhyun dan memasukkan satu jemari pada lubang kecil yang terbuka. Menjilat rahang indah Baekhyun saat wanita itu mengadah dan meleguh pelan.

Chanyeol memutar jarinya di dalam sana. Dinding vagina Baekhyun yang lembut begitu membuat Chanyeol menggebu dan menahan hasratnya hingga ujung kepala. Maka dengan satu tarikan tangan, Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menjadi berada di luar air dengan mengangkat pinggilnya melintang di tangah _bath up_ dan menyibak kewanitaan merah muda yang seperti kuntum bunga.

Chanyeol tak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat kepalanya tenggelam di sana dengan bibir yang menyapa bibir lembut vagina Baekhyun yang harum. Dia menyasap, menjilat, membuat lidahnya bermain di sekitar lubang kecil yang sebentar lagi akan melebar karena di masuki sesuatu yang besar dan panjang.

"C-chan! _Ohh—yess, baby_. Jangan berhenti." Itulah nikmatnya melakukan seks bersama Baekhyun. Desahan dan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya menyebabkan Chanyeol semakin bernafsu hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Lelaki itu membuat kedua jemarinya menyibak kewanitaan Baekhyun yang berkedut hebat dan tersenyum bangga saat cairan wanita itu berlomba-lomba keluar dengan sensual. Sementara Baekhyun menetralkan nafasnya. Chanyeol kembali membuat bibirnya yang begitu memuja kewanitaan Baekhyun dan kembali mencumbuinya.

Baekhyun yang tidak tahan meremas kedua payudaranya yang sesekali menjadi sasaran empuk telapak tangan Chanyeol untuk di remas. Ia mengatupkan giginya saat cairannya kembali memenuhi mulut Chanyeol yang luar biasa. Ia menatap lelaki itu dan tersenyum puas.

Baekhyun menurunkan kakinya dan membuat air di dalam _bath u_ p menjadi kosong karena ulah tangannya yang lain. Chanyeol tersenyum dengan mata yang penuh nafsu saat jemari Baekhyun bermain di dadanya yang keras. Mendesis saat Baekhyun memutar jemari diantara kejantanannya yang telah sekeras kayu dan menjalankan bibir lembutnya di dada hingga perut kotak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunduk dan menunggingkan pantatnya tinggi-tinggi untuk menyantap si jagoan Chanyeol. Menjilat di sepanjang batang berurat yang berwarna kemerahan itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya hingga mencapai tenggorokannya.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah dan matanya terpejam saat mulut dan tangannya berkonsentrasi penuh untuk memberikan _service_ terbaik bagi batang kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi akan membawanya menuju surga dunia.

Chanyeol meleguh dalam. Menggeram dan mengumpat sementara telapak tangannya memijat dan menampar pantat Baekhyun hingga memerah.

Baekhyun menggoyangkan pantatnya, Chanyeol yang paham betul segera memasukkan telunjuknya ke dalam anus wanita itu hingga membuat Baekhyun melepaskan kulumannya dan memekik sakit. Chanyeol yang diantara gusar dan tengah dalam nafsu tertinggi hanya memasukkan jemarinya lebih dalam hingga kini Baekhyun memutihkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka.

Satu jarinya mulai menekan kenikmatan di lubang anusnya sementara vagina gadis itu Chanyeol rasakan berkedut cepat. Maka dengan sekali angkat, tubuh ringan itu Chanyeol baringkan di atas ranjangnya. Paha wanita itu ia singkap hingga memperlihatkan dua buah lubang yang menganga kecil dan berkedut hebat.

Chanyeol segera membawa mulutnya untuk bercumbu dengan sang pujaan hati hingga Baekhyun kembali merasa menapak di awan.

" _Ahh, hmmm—yess_ , hisap terus. Hisap itu! _Oh_ , sayang.."

Baekhyun mengapit pahanya saat Chanyeol tetap memutar lidahnya di permukaan lubang vaginanya sementara dia telah klimaks untuk yang ke tiga.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum padanya. Merangkak naik dan mengukung tubuh Baekhyun di dalam tubuhnya yang hangat dan menggesekkan kejantanannya di depan pintu kemaluan Baekhyun yang terus berkedut dan semakin memerah.

"Lakukan dengan cepat, _ohh_ — _god_ , itu sakit." Baekhyun otomatis menggigit bibir bawah Chanyeol saat penyatuan basah itu dilakukan dengan satu kali sentakan tanpa melebarkan lubangnya lebih dulu. Chanyeol menatap wanita di bawahnya dan tersenyum tampan. Entah kenapa kali ini rasanya begitu dalam hingga dia merasa di awang-awang bahkan hanya dengan baru mengubur diri di dalam tubuh Baekhyun yang hangat.

"Kau mencengkramku dengan kuat, sayang."

" _Ah_ , aku—" ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat Chanyeol mencium penuh bibirnya dan mulai menarik dirinya sebatas kepala kemudian menyentak hingga habis dengan keras hingga Baekhyun " _AHH_!"

Pekikannya menjadi apa yang Chanyeol sukai. Maka, dia terus menyentak dengan keras dan dalam namun juga memiliki tempo hingga tidak menyakiti wanita itu. Hingga dia—

" _Ahh Ahh Ahh, f-fuck, yess, yeah, yeah... Ohh Park Chanyeol, fuck me_."

Chanyeol menyeringai dan menambah kecepatan untuk itu. " _Ohh, yeah, yeah_ , kau masih menjadi favoritku dari pertama kali." Ucap Chanyeol di sela sela ciuman mereka. Jalinan saliva keduanya menciptakan desiran hangat hingga Baekhyun semakin megeratkan pelukannya saat hentakan itu semakin menjadi dan jepitan kuat otot vaginanya yang terus ia latih membuat Chanyeol juga ikut mendesah dan mendesis dengan keras.

Sungguh. Mereka dua jiwa panas yang selalu menggebu untuk mengejar suatu yang di sebut pencapaian dalam bercinta.

Dua insan yang melebur dalam satu cetakan suara yang tak bisa keluar dari tenggorokan saat raganya hilang untuk terbang sementara menggapai kenikmatan dan kembali ke bumi saat mata keduanya bertemu sayu dan kecupan dalam menjadi penutup dari percintaan luar biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

"Mengantarmu."

Kiranya telah 1 jam Baekhyun di buat bingung dengan tujuan lelaki bersurai light brown di sebelahnya sementara ia terus menggenggam erat ponselnya yang sekarat.

"Pembicaraan jenis apa yang membutuhkan tempat sesepi hutan?"

"Pembicaraan rahasia yang harus di lakukan di tempat rahasia pula."

Menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk bernafas sedikit lebih banyak. Ia mendengus keras setelah membuka matanya. "Sebenarnya saat inipun telah bisa masuk ke inti. Tidak ada siapapun yang berpotensi mengetahui apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku."

Sehun sesekali melirik kaca spion yang menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi Baekhyun yang berperasaan buruk akan dirinya.

"Benarkah?"

"T-tentu." Ia menjawab sedikit ragu. "Bukankah tujuan awalmu adalah mengantarku pulang?"

"Ya. Itu memang benar."

"Tapi, ini bukan jalan yang benar. Harusnya kau berbelok ke kiri," Sehun meliriknya. " _Oh_ , apakah itu penting?" seringaian lambat menyebar di wajahnya. Menyebabkan Baekhyun yang perlahan mulai menyimpulkan dan membelalakkan mata.

"Sehun,"

" _hm_ "

"Turunkan aku sekarang."

"Apa?"

"Turunkan aku di sini."

"Tidak semudah itu sayang."

Baekhyun yang ketakukan dengan tangan gemetat menampar lelaki itu dengan keras hingga tanpa perkiraan, Sehun menginjak rem hingga tubuh keduanya terpental ke depan.

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya yang cepat dan mengabaikan tampilannya yang sedemikian rupa untuk membuka pintu mobil. Membolakan matanya saat menyadari pintunya terkunci.

"S-sehun.."

Lelaki itu bergerak dan mengangkat wajahnya dari stir yang menghantam dahi hingga menyebabkannya berdarah. Baekhyun yang melihatnya sontak terkejut bukan main.

Wanita itu dengan tangan bergetar mengambil tisu di atas dasbor dan mengelap cairan lengket itu dengan pelan, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan datar Sehun padanya. Lelaki itu membuka sabuk pengamannya. Mengangkat kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mengikatnya dengan menggunakan dasi.

Baekhyun tentu memberontak dengan menendang apapun yang dicapai kakinya. Namun, sekali lagi. Sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak memihak padanya.

Melihat betapa gencarnya Sehun membuka pahanya dan menyingkap rok serta merobek paksa celana dalamnya hingga kewanitaannya tertampang di depan wajah bengis Sehun.

Lidah Sehun menyapu di lipatan basah, menyapa si ranum merah muda yang memabukkan. "Lihatlah, betapa indahnya dirimu. Kau menjaga semua yang kau miliki dengan sangat baik."

Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang membuang wajahnya ke jalanan di depan mereka. Bersyukur bahwa dia bukan wanita lemah yang senang melayangkan tangisan penuh kalimat memohon dan pandangan minta di iba.

Jauh dari itu, Baekhyun hanya mendecih dan mendesis jijik pada lelaki yang kini memasukkan kejantanannya pada lubang vaginanya yang terbuka. Membenci jika ia harus menahan untuk tidak mendesah sementara Sehun mentertawakannya.

"Mendesahlah jika aku memang menginginkannya, sayang."

Di dalam hati. Dia mengutuk lelaki yang tengah memperkosanya ini hingga neraka jahanam.

" _Ohh_ —kau sangat nikmat, Baek. Beruntung sekali Park Chanyeol dapat menyentuh dan merasakanmu setiap saat." Sehun menyeringai saat melihat kilat benci yang memancar di mata Baekhyun.

"Keparat kau!"

Apakah ini yang dikatakan Chanyeol untuk berhati-hati?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **AN** **:**

Gaada yg peduli sama plotnya apa. Kebanyakan riview cuma bahas adegan ranjangnya. Padahal ngetik plot dan alurnya ga semudah kalian komen "next, hot."

Iya, ini memang ff bokep kalo kata kasarnya. Tapi kan aku juga berusaha menyuguhkan alur, bukan hanya adegan ranjang semata.

Karna bukan itu tujuan utama saya menulis fanfic ini.

—

Hai, sider. Mungkin saya tidak pernah menyapa kamu di beberapa kesempatan tapi di sini saya akan menyapa dan bertanya kepada kamu.

"Gimana rasanya menikmati karya orang tanpa menghargai?"

Saya tau. Bahwa ini fanfic yang begitu vulgar dan mari jangan munafik, kalian menyukainya kan?

Karna kalau tidak. Tidak akan mungkin kalian singgah dan membaca hingga habis.

Sebagai seorang penulis, saya butuh umpan balik. Tanggapan kalian. Masukan. Kritik. Saran. Bukan hanya—

Heol, kalau setelah ini masih juga pada baca sampai habis tapi ga kasi tanggapan —yaudah. Saya unpublish.

—

Ckck, cuslah kamu buat ff sekali kali biar tau gmn rasanya jd author tp ga di hargai. Mungkin aku bukan hanya 1 yang berkeluh kesah seperti ini, karena kebanyakan author di FFN pun pindah bahkan berhenti nulis karena tidak adanya apresiasi dan sikap menghargai yang baca.

Mau contoh?

Banyak. Ga perlu di sebutkan jg sudah tau.

Terkadang kita harus bersyukur, masi ada beliau-beliau yang memberikan bacaan luar biasa secara cuma-cuma. Dan kenapa tidak mencoba memberikan apresiasi? Apakah tunggu si author berhenti nulis atau marah dulu baru sok sok an muncul di kolom riview dengan _"yahhhh sayang banget, padahal aku suka sama karyanya. Bagus semua."_

Tapi kemana aja kamu selama ini? Jadi sider?

Sudah baca gratis. Mengapresiasi pun tak mau. Entah tonggak atau batu apa yang ada di dalam hatimu.

Bukan sekedar curahan hati yang kecewa akan pembaca sekarang. Namun juga saat melihat kilas balik banyaknya author ChanBaek yang luar biasa yang berhenti menulis dan pindah lapak karena **Readers** -nya yang ngelunjak dan tidak tahu diri.

Kamu pikir kamu siapa?

 **HA**

 _Mind about it._


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Move**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suasana sedikit asing membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan berdiri di tempatnya. Beberapa jam yang lalu Baekhyun pulang kerumah dengan wajah pucat dan tatapan mata kosong. Ia mempertanyakan keadaan wanita itu, namun yang ia terima hanyalah tindakan penolakan.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Jadi ia hanya berasumsi bahwa ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi padanya karena setahu dirinya Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia mengunjungi kantor hari ini. Dan mungkin saja ia berdebat dengan bos mereka mengenai kejelasan kontrak Baekhyun sekarang.

Sedang wanita itu tengah fokus pada laptopnya, mengetik sebuah email yang diterimanya dari beberapa perusahaan yang ingin memakainya sebagai model produk tertentu. Ia tentu mengabaikan manajernya dan mengatur jadwalnya sendiri.

Kedua mata Chanyeol menyipit kecil, setahunya Baekhyun menghentikan kontraknya dan mereka telah berbicara tentang itu seminggu yang lalu setelah sesi bercinta keduanya di apartemen Chanyeol.

"Kau memperbarui kontrakmu?"

Baekhyun melirik sekilas pada pria itu dan menghela nafas. "Tantu."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Di dalam hati sedikit kecewa dengan keputusan Baekhyun tetapi mencoba menghargainya. Ia tidak berhak melarang wanita itu, ia hanya partner seks saja.

Melirik wajah lelah itu, ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wanita itu. "Baek,"

Dia melihat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan alis yang naik sebelah. Bertanya dengan bahasa isyarat.

"Jujur saja, aku takut kita terkena penyakit menular seks, Baek."

Baekhyun menghentikan laju jemarinya di atas tuts laptop, menatapnya tersinggung.

"Tidak tidak tidak. Aku tidak bilang kau... Ya, maksudku yang lain. Orang lain yang menjadi pasangan seks kita saat _shooting_ , aku takut mereka ada yang mengenakan narkoba, dan mereka selalu mengeluarkannya di dalammu. Aku.." dia melarikan jemarinya ke rambut. Meremasnya sebelum menghembuskan nafas dengan bahu yang turun.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu khawatir..." ia menatap hazel cokelat itu lembut, seolah menularkan perasaannya yang berpancar dari sana, "...terhadapmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ada alasan."

Baekhyun menatapnya sedikit lama. Mengangguk pelan dan mulai menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Dengar, Chanyeol. Dengan kau sebagai partner seksku, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melakukan seks dengan orang lain. Kita bekerja sebagai artis film biru, Chanyeol. Terlalu wajar jika aku berhubungan seks semauku karena itu adalah hal yang biasa aku dan kau-pun lakukan, kita bukan siapa-siapa lantas kenapa kau marah saat aku melakukannya dengan pria lain?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun tidak membalas. Ia mengabaikan pria itu dengan memilih bergelut dengan tulisan di layar laptopnya.

"Dalam kontrak itu tercatat hal-hal fisik bersama orang lain tidak diperbolehkan, dengan garis bawah di luar _shooting_. Tidak ada seks selain kau menyerahkan tubuhmu untukku demikian sebaliknya."

"Benarkah? Lalu kau sebut apa dirimu yang membiarkan aku di sentuh orang lain saat bahkan kau memberiku petuah akan berhati-hati?"

"Aku tidak mengerti..." Chanyeol mengernyit dan mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya menelisik manik Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku pikir kau tahu apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol." Ujarnya, dengan kilat putus asa di matanya.

"Astaga, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih." Chanyeol menyentuh bahunya, ingin memeluk wanita itu tapi Baekhyun menolaknya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa topik ini membuatnya begitu emosional.

"Baek, aku benar-benar minta maaf jika aku menyinggung hatimu. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud melakukannya, aku hanya—"

"Aku di perkosa Sehun."

"Apa?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah dan menatap Chanyeol lembut. "Aku di sentuh orang lain, Chanyeol. Jadi apa gunanya aku bersembunyi dari dunia? Aku memang telah kotor. Maka dari itu aku menandatangani kembali kontrak itu."

"Aku pikir kau tahu akan apa yang terjadi padaku, Sehun, si bajingan itu. Hingga aku kini memperbaharui kontrakku, aku pikir kau bisa menilai sikapku. Ternyata tidak."

Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya pada sisi meja. Ia menatap Baekhyun dalam, ke matanya. "Baek, kau salah menilai situasi."

"Aku percaya padanya. Aku percaya bahwa dia baik." Ia bergetar mengatakan dalam tangisnya. Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih sakit melihatnya hancur seperti ini. "Tolong ingat kata-kataku."

Ia membawa jemarinya untuk menghapus aliran hangat yang turun di pipi putih itu mengecupnya lama. Membawa si wanita ke dalam pelukan yang sarat akan perlindungan.

"Jangan percayai orang. Percayai situasi."

Baekhyun mencengkram dadanya kencang, menumpahkan tangisan di sana dan berteriak untuk melepaskan segala emosi di dadanya.

Chanyeol pun hanya diam. Dia mengelus punggung wanita itu sesekali mencium puncak kepalanya dengan melantunkan kalimat, "jangan berkata seperti itu, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku di sini."

Dan lagi-lagi, Baekhyun jatuh pada jurang Chanyeol. Terperangkap di labirin hatinya dan tidak memiliki jalan keluar. Bingung akan semuanya, harus keluar, atau tetap di sana.

Mereka tidak memiliki status, dan ia selalu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia mencintai pria itu. Dan pria itu juga tidak pernah berusaha meyakinkan perasaan padanya, hanya perlakuan hangatnya yang membuat Baekhyun bingung.

Kenapa ia terlalu baik padanya?

Akankah Chanyeol juga mencintainya?

Ia menunggu waktu yang tepat? Jika iya, untuk apa?

Pertanyaan itu terus berkecamuk di kepala Baekhyun yang berputar.

 **...**

"Hubungi aku nanti, Baek." Manajernya berucap setelah pamit undur diri.

Baekhyun menatap punggung pria itu dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Pelan-pelan mengambil langkah pertama keluar dari gedung agensi, ia melirik beberapa _staff_ produksi yang menyapanya seperti biasa. Tersenyum tipis ke arah mereka dan berhenti saat merasakan seseorang yang mengikutinya hingga ke basement.

Ia berbalik, menatap sosok itu lekat-lekat dan berdecih kesal.

"Berhenti mengikutiku! Berhenti disana!"

Baekhyun berteriak ke pada sosok Sehun yang berdiri di belakangnya. Terlanjur muak karena selama ia berada di kantor untuk membicarakan tentang _shooting_ selanjutnya yang akan ia bintangi, Sehun selalu membututi.

Wajah pria itu bahkan tetap sama, ia hanya menatapnya datar. Memintanya untuk bertemu di sebuah _cafe_ untuk berbicara. Dan tentu Baekhyun menolaknya, ia telah di perkosa. Dan kekecewaannya telah membalur seluruh hati nuraninya hingga ia membenci sosok yang kini berdiri di depannya.

Dengan menentang tasnya, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati pria itu, berhenti sekiranya 5 meter agar pria itu bisa mendengar dengan jelas suaranya tanpa perlu berteriak.

"Kenapa, Sehun?" Ia bertanya. Suaranya nyaris tenggelam.

Pria itu masih pada posisi dan ekspresi yang sama. "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

"Omong kosong." Baekhyun berdecih. "Aku muak denganmu," ia melanjutkan. "Kau," ia mengarahkan telunjuknya pada pria itu. Membiarkannya menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan Baekhyun katakan. "Pergilah."

Wajahnya datar menatap pria itu.

"Ayolah, Baek. Kenapa kau lebih memilih Chanyeol daripada aku? Apa kelebihannya?"

"Berhenti membawa orang lain dalam masalah ini. Di sini hanya ada kau dan aku. Tidak Chanyeol atau siapapun."

"Kalau begitu berikan satu alasan, kenapa aku selalu kau tolak."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ada perasaan lebih terhadapmu. Dan mengetahui sifatmu yang sebenarnya, membuatku muak."

Sehun berdecih, ia tertawa sinis. "Dan kau membuang setiap orang yang tidak berharga bagi hidupmu? Ayahmu. Lalu aku, dan lebih memilih si bajingan itu. Lucu sekali, Baekhyun."

"Oh Sehun. Dengar, kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku. Dan aku ingin kau pergi, karena aku muak—terhadapmu."

"Mengapa?"

"Kau tidak pernah menyerah, Sehun. Aku sedikit kagum akan keteguhan hatimu. Tapi obsesimu menghancurkan semuanya, aku bukan tidak tahu kalau kau membenci setiap pria yang masuk ke dalam kehidupanku. Tanpa alasan. Lalu kau menghancurkanku, dengan memperkosaku. Tidak cukupkah kau membuatku merasa rusak?"

Sehun maju beberapa langkah, hingga berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun. Ia menelisik wanita itu dari atas hingga bawah.

Dada Baekhyun berdenyut sakit karena tatapan menilai itu. Ia merendahkannya.

"Kau baru merasakannya? Kau memang telah rusak, Baekhyun. Dasar jalang."

PLAK!

Bekas merah jelas terlihat di pipi Sehun yang pucat. Pria itu masih terdiam dengan kepala yang menatap ke bawah karena tamparan Baekhyun yang mengolengkannya.

Dada wanita itu naik turun karena emosinya. Ia itu segera berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan pria yang bergeming itu. Namun, sebelum ia membuka pintu mobilnya, wanita itu membalikkan tubuh, menatap dari kejauhan sosok Sehun yang masih berdiam diri dengan tatapan putus asa.

"Tolong pergi, dari hadapanku. Dan hidupku."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, besertaan dengan bantingan pintu mobil yang menggema di telinganya.

 **...**

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah membereskan pakaiannya, ia berniat tinggal sementara di apartemen Chanyeol agar Sehun tidak mengganggunya.

Sesekali mata bening itu melirik pada Chanyeol yang tengah menonton di ruang TV sambil tertawa. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. Segera menjejalkan paksa dua hingga tiga lipat baju pada kopernya.

Bunyi bel di tengah teriknya siang itu menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan, Baekhyun melongokkan kepala untuk melirik Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. "Siapa itu?" tanyanya.

Wanita itu menghardikkan bahu. Menyusun kembali pakaiannya saat Chanyeol beranjak untuk memeriksa tamunya.

Saat ia kembali, dua bungkus plastik dari restoran cepat saji memenuhi kedua tangan pria itu. Baekhyun mengernyit. "Siapa yang memesan makanan?"

"Aku pikir kau?" Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak memesan apapun hari ini."

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun beranjak dan duduk di sofa tunggal di depan Chanyeol. Ia segera membuka bungkus plastik putih itu dan membulatkan matanya, " _Pizza_ dan _Ice Cream_. Di siang hari. _Wow_." Ia tertawa bahagia.

"Kurirnya hanya berkata untuk nona Byun Baekhyun dan menyebutkan apartemenmu,"

"Kau membayar dia di depan?"

"Tidak, katanya sudah di bayar."

Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya. Alisnya tertarik ke atas antusias. " _Well_ , _welcome home,_ sayang." Ucapnya saat membuka kotak itu menjilat bibirnya. Dua porsi _Pizza_ dengan _topping Pepperoni_ terlihat menggoda cacing di perutnya.

Baekhyun mengambil dua _slice_ dan memutuskannya, memberikannya satu ke pada Chanyeol.

"Pas sekali, aku sudah lama tidak makan _Pizza_." Kata Chanyeol. Menikmati potongan _Pizza_ di dalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun yang telah habis tiga _slice_ membuka kotak _Ice_ _Cream_ dan mencicit lari ke dapur untuk mengambil sendok. Ia makan dengan lahap hingga Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri melihatnya.

Mereka makan dengan selingan obrolan ringan, Baekhyun yang hanya memakai celana dalam dan kaus tanpa dalaman membuat terus menggoda Chanyeol dengan menjilat sendok _Ice_ _Cream_ nya bagai tengah menjilat batang miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol membentaknya. Mata itu mengerjap polos, "makan _Ice Cream."_

"Kau menggodaku?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol menarik alisnya dan menyipitkan mata. "Sekali lagi aku melihatmu menggodaku, aku akan menerkammu di sini."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir dan merapatkan pahanya. Dia sebenarnya telah terangsang sejak tadi, hanya saja Chanyeol tidak terlalu peka.

Ia menyuap _Ice Cream_ nya lagi, dengan mata yang fokus pada televisi, Baekhyun menjilat lagi sendoknya hingga tangkai dan jemarinya yang terkena lelehan _Ice Cream._ " _Yummy_ ," katanya.

Dan itu tidak lepas dari pandangan Chanyeol.

Pria itu mendesis dan menjatuhkan sisa _Pizza_ di tangannya pada kotak, berdiri di hadapan wanita itu dan menciumnya kasar. " _Eumhh_ " Baekhyun meleguh karena rasa _Pizza_ dan _Ice_ _Cream_ di lidah keduanya beradu, ia mengalungkan lengan di leher pria itu, membalas lumatannya tak kalah sensual.

Tangan Chanyeol meraba perut ratanya di balik _t-shirt,_ menangkup payudaranya yang bebas dan meremas dengan keras hingga Baekhyun meleguh di dalam ciuman mereka. Kepala keduanya berputar ke kiri dan kanan untuk mencari posisi menghabisi bibir satu sama lain.

Lelehan saliva menetes di sudut bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka, membuat lidah Chanyeol lebih tergesa membelit lidah wanita itu. Baekhyun melumat lidah Chanyeol bersamaan dengan kedua putingnya yang di pelintir oleh jemari Chanyeol. Menyebabkan keduanya mendesah keras dan semakin bernafsu.

Chanyeol mulai membelai punggung wanita itu, semakin turun dan menangkup pantatnya yang bulat, meremas dengan gerakan teratur. Baekhyun menggeliat di bawah kukungan pria itu, semakin merapatkan dirinya pada pria itu.

" _Ahh—eumhh—uhh_ "

Chanyeol semakin semangat saat mendengar suara-suara yang Baekhyun keluarkan. Jemarinya menekan klitoris Baekhyun. " _Ohh_!"

Ia melebarkan kaki Baekhyun, menurunkan celana dalam wanita itu dan membuangnya ke sofa tunggal. Mengambil kedua pahanya untuk mengarahkan vagina merah Baekhyun pada tonjolan berbungkus celana jeansnya.

" _Ahh, Chan. Anghh.. Yess_ " Ciuman mereka terlepas saat Chanyeol menggerakkan tonjolannya pada vagina basah Baekhyun. Ia turun mengecupi payudara Baekhyun dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat, menarik putingnya yang mencuat dan menekan dengan lidah.

" _Ahh_.. Terus, _yeah_ , isap itu, _ohh_ sayang."

Chanyeol semakin gencar mengerjai putingnya, ia menjilat, menggigit, melumat dan mengusapkan wajahnya di bagian sintal itu dan mendesis nikmat.

"Cumbu vaginaku, Yeol. Dia merindukan sapuan lidahmu."

Perkataan liar Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terengah. Pria itu melepas kulumannya pada puting Baekhyun dan mensejajarkan wajahnya di kewanitaan merah muda yang berdenyut.

Mengusap jemarinya di tengah klitoris yang bengkak dan memutar mereka dengan lembut. " _Ohhh—yeah, so good._ " Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu menjilat bibirnya yang kering, ia menjulurkan lidah besarnya di lipatan basah itu, menjilat dan membuka mereka dengan bibirnya hingga wanita di atasnya menjerit keras.

Cairan yang keluar dari lubang vaginanya yang tak luput dari mata gelap Chanyeol, ia menjilatnya, memasukkan lidahnya di lubang kecil yang terbuka itu dan langsung di sambut dengan kedutan hingga setengah lidahnya masuk ke dalam liang senggama wanita itu.

" _F-fuck, baby, yess—ohh, eat that! Yes, eat my pussy"_ Baekhyun meracau ribut. Menakan kepala pria itu diantara pahanya dan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol semakin gencar dalam aksinya, ia mengeluarkan lidahnya yang memutar di lubang vagina lembut itu, melumat labia yang basah dan menggetarkan klitoris merah itu dengan lidahnya. " _Ohh yes, god!_ Chanyeol!" Baekhyun datang dengan keras.

Mata Chanyeol terbuka, semakin bernafsu saat melihat lubang merah yang kini berkedut dan mengalirkan cairan putih kental terpampang di depan wajahnya. Ia segera menjilat dan mengemutnya dengan mata yang tertutup. Menikmati perlakuannya yang panas.

Suara kecipak terdengar nyaring bersamaan dengan lengkingan Baekhyun saat dua jari Chanyeol masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang merekah.

" _Ahh Ahh Yess_ , ya! Jilat itu, sodok, _yeahh I like it—uhh_ Yeolhh"

" _Yes, baby, you like it, huh?_ " Chanyeol bertanya sambil menggerakkan dua jemarinya dengan cepat.

" _Yeahh yeahh I fucking like it, yeshh eat my pussy like—thathh_ "

Chanyeol tertawa, matanya yang berkabut nafsu menatap Baekhyun panas. Beralih pada jemarinya yang keluar masuk di lubang Baekhyun. Bunyi kecipak menggema di ruangan itu. Berpadu dengan desah serta teriakan Baekhyun.

Wanita itu menarik diri, merangkak dan mencium bibir tebal Chanyeol yang bersimpuh di bawahnya dan meleguh.

Ia melucuti pakaian pria itu dengan tergesa. Meraba dadanya yang keras dan menjilatnya. " _Ohh_ " Leguhan Chanyeol terdengar. Baekhyun semakin gencar.

Ia membawa jemarinya yang lentik untuk berputar di batang Chanyeol yang keras dan hangat, menaik turunkannya dan mengelus kepala penisnya dengan telunjuk hingga precum pria itu semakin keluar dengan deras.

Baekhyun terkikik centil dan mengecup bibir tebal yang terbuka itu. "Sekarang giliranku." Bisiknya di depan bibir yang ingin menciumnya lagi.

Chanyeol menyamankan posisinya di atas sofa panjang, berbaring dengan kaki berselonjor dan menarik Baekhyun untuk berada di atasnya. Segera mencium bibir merah itu kasar dan memasukkan tiga jari besarnya pada kewanitaan Baekhyun. " _Emhhh_!"

Baekhyun melengkung indah, ia melebarkan pahanya yang berjongok di atas tubuh Chanyeol, membiarkan tiga jemari panas yang mengocok vaginanya hingga semakin meluberkan cairan putih.

" _Anghh ahh Chanyeolhh_ "

"Enak?" bisik Chanyeol, diangguki oleh Baekhyun. Wanita itu mengejang saat pelepasan menghantamnya keras. Ia tidak tinggal diam barang untuk menetralkan nafasnya, ia malah turun ke bawah untuk bertemu dengan si batang raksasa.

" _Ice Cream_ ku," Baekhyun bangkit dan mengambil _Ice Cream_ nya, memasukkan dua sendok ke mulutnya dan menuangkan beberapa sendok ke atas tubuh Chanyeol dari dada hingga batang kejantanannya yang tegak menantang.

Pria itu mendesis. Berbanding terbalik dengan si wanita yang tertawa genit.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Membuat Chanyeol ingin menghabiskan bibir merah itu.

Ia membungkuk dengan pantat yang menjulang di belakang dan menjalankan lidahnya untuk menjilat Ice Cream di dada Chanyeol. " _Ohh_ " Chanyeol meleguh rendah. Matanya tak lepas dari mata Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya.

Lidah wanita itu berputar di sekitar puting kerasnya, melingkupinya dengan gigitan kecil dan mengecapnya kembali. Chanyeol menganga dan menghembuskan nafas keras. Menarik dagu Baekhyun dan mencium wanita itu.

Baekhyun melumat bibir bawah Chanyeol dengan kasar, melepaskannya sekali kemudian merangkak ke bawah untuk berhadapan dengan si kebanggaan yang gagah.

Di kecupnya penis gemuk itu dan melumat kepalanya. " _Ohh_ Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menutup matanya karena rasa yang memabukkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengerling, "ya?" jawabnya dengan suara serak. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatapnya bengis. "Habiskan dia." Katanya. Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya. "Baik, tuan."

Chanyeol mengerang karena si nakal menyebutnya tuan. Ia segera melahap penisnya ke dalam mulutnya yang kecil, menyedotnya hingga pipinya mencekung dan mengeluarkannya lagi.

Ia meludah di batang berurat itu, memaju mundurkan tangannya dengan ramasan kencang. " _Hah—ahh—ah_ "

Baekhyun tersenyum bangga saat mendengar desahan Chanyeol yang pendek dari bibirnya yang terbuka. Mata pria itu tertutup, mendalami kenikmatan di pangkal penisnya.

Wanita itu kembali memasukkan daging tak berulang itu ke dalam mulutnya hingga ke tenggorokan, menggetarkan mulutnya hingga ia mendengar Chanyeol mendesis dan menjambak rambutnya karena rasa yang melingkunginya.

" _Yeah_ , Baek. _Eat my cock, do you like it?_ "

Baekhyun mengangguk diantara kepalanya yang bergerak maju mundur. Chanyeol mengambil sejumput rambut Baekhyun, memegang sisi kepala wanita itu dan menumburkan bibir Baekhyun dengan pinggulnya, seluruh kejantanan besar itu berada di mulut Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat dan terlepas saat semburan sperma Chanyeol dengan keras menembak tenggorokan Baekhyun hingga membuatnya berlari ke kamar mandi dan muntah dengan hebat.

Pria itu melirik ke belakang, merasa bersalah karena membuat Baekhyun muntah.

Ia beranjak dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dan melihat Baekhyun yang membasuh wajah merahnya di _wastafel_.

"Baek, maafkan aku." Katanya. Suaranya menggema karena ruangan itu kedap suara.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan terengah. Ia menggeleng kecil sambil menatap. Chanyeol dari cermin lebar di depan mereka. "Aku hanya sedikit sensitif," Katanya pelan. Ia bersandar di sisi wastafel.

Saling menatap dan terengah. Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya, mengabaikan tatapan Baekhyun yang terpaku pada penisnya yang setengah berdiri. "Maaf," ia memegang bahu Baekhyun lembut. Menatap ke dalam matanya dengan pancaran lembutan.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengambil lengan pria itu. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

"Um-hm... Mau melanjutkan?" Bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Aku tidak akan keberatan jika kau tidak menindih tubuhku." Candanya. Chanyeol tertawa dan menggigit hidungnya main-main.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Baekhyun mencium bibir pria itu dengan lembut, melumatnya pelan. Chanyeol diam merasakannya hingga darahnya berdesir. Ia memeluk pinggang ramping itu dan menaikkannya dalam sekali angkat ke dalam gendongannya. Mendudukkan Baekhyun di keramik tinggi tempat Baekhyun meletakkan barang-barangnya sebelum mandi.

Wanita itu meleguh saat jari tengah dan manis Chanyeol masuk ke dalam vaginanya, melebarkan mereka hingga ia merasa cukup. Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan menjilat leher Baekhyun, meninggalkan banyak jejak di sana sebelum matanya melihat ke bawah.

Tiba-tiba ia menarik Baekhyun ke dalam gendongannya dan mendudukkan wanita dengan posisi menghadap cermin lebar di depan mereka. Membangkang lebar dengan memperlihatkan vagina merekah Baekhyun yang merah dan basah.

Tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang karena matanya menangkap pemandangan vaginanya yang menggairahkan. Di belakangnya, Chanyeol mengocok kejantanannya yang seketika terbangun sepenuhnya karena pemandangan di depannya.

Ia mendongak saat jemari Chanyeol berjalan di pahanya, merambat untuk membelai bibir vaginanya dan berhenti di klitnya, dan memelintirnya kencang. " _AHH_!"

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga. Di usapnya lubang vagina yang kini mengatup dan terbuka dengan tatapan tajam.

"Lihatlah kondisi vaginamu, Baek. Siap sodok kapan saja." Bisik Chanyeol di belakang telinganya. Baekhyun menengadah dan mendesah feminim. Merasakan jemari Chanyeol membelah dirinya kembali dan mengocoknya tanpa ampun. Kakinya tertutup saat klimaks menghantamnya untuk yang ketiga kali.

Chanyeol membawa tiga jemarinya ke bibirnya, memasukkannya ke mulutnya dan mendesah. "Nikmat." Katanya.

Baekhyun menatapnya dari bawah. Terengah karena lelah dan mencium leher pria itu. "Masukkan," katanya serak.

"Apa?"

"Penismu"

"Kemana?"

Baekhyun menegapkan posisinya dan membuka lebar pahanya, membelai lubangnya yang berkedut. "Ke sini, Chan-ah."

Chanyeol mendesis keras. Ia segera membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan menjilat lubang itu, mengocok miliknya dan mengarahkannya tepat di pintu masuk yang merekah. Menggesek hingga mendesah keras.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan cairannya semakin keluar saat Chanyeol menggerakkan kelamin mereka, ia menarik pria itu dan menggenggam kejantanannya, meremasnya sebelum menuntun pelan-pelan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

" _Arghh_ "

" _Ahhk_ "

"Perih?"

"Sedikit."

"Aku bergerak— _ahh_ "

Chanyeol menarik sebatas ujung dan memasukkan hingga _twins_ _ball_ nya menabrak klitoris bengkak Baekhyun. Mengulanginya dengan tempo pelan dan selalu menaikkan intensitasnya.

" _Ahh, fuck, yeahh like that_ "

Nafas pendek keduanya saling bersahutan, keringat mengalir dari seluruh bagian tubuh, suara serak saling bersahutan karena perpaduan kelamin di bawah sana yang menghadirkan rasa nikmat bukan main.

Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol, mengajaknya berciuman sementara ia mengetatkan diri, merasakan tumbukan Chanyeol makin pas pada titiknya. Chanyeol menutup matanya, membiarkan Baekhyun mendominasi ciumannya sementara ia terfokus pada rasa batangnya yang dipijat lembut oleh dinding Baekhyun yang melingkupinya selagi ia menghentak dalam.

" _Arghh_ , Baek. Ya tuhan," ia melepas bibir mereka, beralih pada dua puncak kemerahan yang menantang untuk dihabisi. Maka ia melakukannya; mangobrak-abrik mereka dalam kehangatan mulutnya yang sialan nikmat.

Menghantarkan Baekhyun dalam tepian orgasme yang membanjir batang perkasa Chanyeol. Pria itu melepaskan pungutannya, melihat dirinya yang keluar masuk dengan cepat di vagina Baekhyun yang merekah dan berdenyut. Membawa jemarinya ke klitorisnya yang bengkak dan mengurut dengan gerakan atas bawah sesuai tempo pinggangnya.

" _Ahh! yess, babe. Hmmn... Feels so good._ " Baekhyun merasakan matanya kembali ke rongganya. Ia menengadah dan membuka bibirnya, menghirup oksigen dengan cepat dan mengeluarkannya lagi dengan cepat, sesuai tempo Chanyeol yang keluar masuk tubuhnya.

" _Shit_ , remasanmu membuatku gila." Ucap Chanyeol. Menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada Baekhyun dan memejamkan mata. Merasakan lebih dalam kenikmatan di pangkal kemaluannya hingga seluruh sistem sarafnya.

"Kau tidak pernah mengecewakan, Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum diantara matanya yang terpejam erat, mengencangkan otot vaginanya karena perlakuan mulut Chanyeol. Ia mengukurkan tangannya untuk mengusap klitorisnya, menggosok dengan cepat diiringi suara melengkingnya karena pelepasan yang ia dapatkan.

Chanyeol mendiamkan diri, mencabut batangnya hingga lubang terbuka Baekhyun terpampang menggoda. Ia mencumbu seperti biasa; luar biasa.

"Astaga, _uhhh yess babyhh_ "

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mencium bibir berisik kesukaannya itu dan memasukkan kejantanannya dalam sekali dorongan.

Menghentak dengan keras, menjemput pelepasan berkali-kali hingga langit senja menjemput.

 **...**

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah berada di apartemen Chanyeol. Setelah mereka bertemu dengan Sehun dan terungkapnya siapa yang mengantar dua kotak _Pizza_ beserta satu kotak _Ice_ Cream. Tentu saja dia. Si wajah datar.

Chanyeol juga sempat beradu urat dengan pria itu, dan Baekhyun tidak menyukai bagaimana cara Sehun ingin tetap menjumpainya setelah kejadian di parkiran kantor produksi semalam.

Baekhyun juga menceritakan tentang Sehun yang membuang pil kontrasepsi Baekhyun saat ia tengah memperkosanya. Membuat Chanyeol sakit kepala dan segera membanting stir untuk melaju ke apotek. Diam diam berharap agar Baekhyun tidak hamil.

Chanyeol tidak takut jika ia hamil anaknya, hanya saja ia risau jika Baekhyun hamil anak Sehun, karena saat ia memperkosanya, Baekhyun tidak dapat meminum pilnya karena telah di buang.

Nyalinya membuat Chanyeol marah. Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat pria itu marah sebelumnya, ia adalah sosok lembut berhati hangat. Meski ia bringas di ranjang, tak Baekhyun pungkiri bahwa ia adalah pria terhangat yang pernah ia kenal.

Wanita itu merasa beruntung kenal dengan pria yang sebelumnya menjadikan dirinya narasumber itu. Tak pernah terlintas di benaknya mereka akan seperti ini.

Chanyeol memutar kursinya, membiarkan Baekhyun makan dengan tenang sementara dirinya memotongkan daging untuk wanita itu. "Makan dengan banyak, Baek."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap pria itu dan suara tawanya terdengar kemudian. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "apa yang lucu?"

"Kau hanya terlihat lucu saat kau makan."

Ia mencabikkan bibirnya ke bawah.

"Bukankah aku terlihat seperti anakmu? Kau memotongkan daging dan aku memakannya, kau mengambil minum dan aku meminumnya." Ia tertawa diantara kunyahannya.

Pria itu meliriknya sekilas dan tertawa diantara ekspirasi dari hidungnya. "Kau lebih cocok di sebut Istriku."

Baekhyun yang tengah meminun susunya sontak terbatuk. Batukannya cukup keras hingga Chanyeol berpindah ke arahnya dan mengelus punggungnya. "Kau baik?"

Ia mengangguk dan meminum air yang Chanyeol sodorkan. Mengerjap cepat dan mendesah lega. "Sial, Chanyeol. Aku hampir mati," katanya bercanda.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya tampa sadar dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Melihat Baekhyun lekat-lekat, wanita itu kembali memakan dagingnya dengan lahap. "Maafkan aku." Bisiknya.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya tergesa-gesa." Elaknya. Berusaha bersikap sesantai mungkin, meski dadanya terasa nyeri karena berdegup terlalu kencang.

Isi di piring keduanya hampir habis saat Baekhyun melihat jarum jam dan menaruh sumpitnya. Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang terus memandangi dadanya. Membuat Baekhyun menyilangkan lengannya di sana.

"Kenapa kau melihati payudaraku seperti remaja lelaki mesum yang baru saja pubertas?"

" _Oh_ —astaga, tidak, itu terlihat luar biasa."

Wanita itu memicingkan matanya. "Ayolah, Baek. Aku sudah melihat seluruh bagian tubuhmu."

Baekhyun memutar mata. Melepaskan tangan pada dadanya dan meminum airnya. Mengetukkan jemari pada sisi meja. Teringat akan diskusi mereka tadi setelah bercinta di apartemen Baekhyun.

Ia berbicara jujur tentang perasaannya tentang pekerjaannya dan Chanyeol. Menginginkan dia dan pria itu keluar dari agensi dan menjadi orang biasa. Dan ternyata Chanyeol juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Namun ia masih menimbangkannya, mengingat Baekhyun baru saja menandatangani kontrak kembali dan jadwal _shooting_ nya dengan beberapa produk kosmetik dan pakaian dalam yang mengharuskan wanita itu mulai sibuk lagi minggu depan.

Baekhyun sedikit kesal karena Chanyeol terlihat antara ingin dengan tidak, hanya karena tidak enak hati. Dan Baekhyun mengatainya berhati _hello kitty,_ yang memicu Chanyeol menerkamnya kembali saat mobil Chanyeol berbaris indah diantara jajaran mobil lainnya di basement apartemennya.

Ia bersyukur bahwa _CCTV_ lebih condong ke arah berlawanan dan petugas keamanan tidak patroli saat itu.

"Kau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun beranjak dengan ekspresi masam di wajahnya. Ia panik, seingatnya ia tidak membuat kesalahan.

"Pergi. Menghindari orang yang sedang mempertimbangkan perasaan tidak enaknya pada orang lain." Singgungnya. Segera melangkah keluar, sedang Chanyeol menatap tubuh yang hanya berbalut kemeja kebesarannya itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Baik. Baik, kalau begitu. Kita akan ke kantor sekarang. Aku akan memutuskan kontraknya, dan kau juga. Jangan marah padaku, oke?"

Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol tanpa sepatah kata kemudian meninggalkannya menuju kamar pria itu. Membanting pintunya dengan keras.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata saat pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat. Ia melirik bekas makan malam mereka dan membereskannya dengan tangan seribu. Menyebabkan suara dentingan begitu keras memenuhi dapur.

Sementara Baekhyun kini telah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur dengan sebuah ponsel dan kunci mobil. Ia juga telah mengganti bajunya dengan _t-shirt_ tanpa lengan dan _jeans_ biru panjang. Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan mengerjap ke arah Baekhyun yang melihatnya datar dengan kunyahan permen karet di mulutnya. Melemparkan kunci mobil pria itu hingga Chanyeol tersadar. Segera memakai baju dan menyusulnya menuju basement.

 **...**

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi di saat waktu genting seperti ini, Chanyeol? Baekhyun? Bukankah ini sangat terburu-buru?"

Di sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa vintage menjadi tempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengajukan niat keduanya yang ingin menyudahi kontrak di saat bersamaan. Wajah sang boss terlihat tersinggung saat Chanyeol mengutarakan keinginannya secara transparan dan _to the point._

Pria setengah baya namun masih terlihat muda itu melirik wanita yang berada di samping Chanyeol. Wajahnya terlihat pucat serta lehernya terlihat beberapa ruam. Dia mengernyit. Seperti menemukan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?"

"Mungkin aku akan pindah ke suatu negara dan memulai usaha mandiri."

Baekhyun segera mengangkat wajah dan menatap Chanyeol terkejut. Apa-apaan ini? Lelaki itu akan meninggalkannya di saat dia sudah tidak menjadi apa-apa?

"Bagaimana dengan kau, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya ke bos dan menelan kering liurnya. "Mungkin memulai karir di sebuah institusi atau lembaga kemasyarakatan."

"Kau seorang yang peka juga, _huh_? Aku kurang yakin kau akan di terima mengingat kau—" matanya menelisik Baekhyun bawah ke atas kemudian melanjutkan, "kau cantik, jadi mungkin mereka bisa menerimamu. Jadi, aku ingin mengucapkan semoga beruntung untuk karir barumu."

Baekhyun mengrenyit. Padahal dia tidak yakin akan itu. Sedang Chanyeol menukik alisnya tidak suka kepada si tua memuakkan itu. Apa dia baru saja meremehkan Baekhyun? Jelas sekali. Dia memicu Chanyeol untuk mengeluarkan bom atomnya namun diintrupsi oleh dobrakan pintu yang mengejutkan ketiga orang di dalam ruangan itu.

Dapat mereka lihat beberapa aparat kepolisian sedang berbincang dengan _staff_ serta beberapa artis lain terlihat panik. Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya, mendapati Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh kelembutan sebelum kemudian wanita itu menarik lengannya dan menyeret ia untuk ke luar dari sana.

"Apa itu tadi?" Chanyeol membuka suara dengan sebuah pertanyaan sementara Baekhyun terlihat fokus mengendarai volvo-nya membelah jalanan dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi.

"Perusahaan itu ilegal. Mereka juga menyeludupkan alat seks pembantu yang ilegal di korea karena beberapa dari mereka bisa membuat orang yang mengenakannya tak sadarkan diri."

"Maksudmu alat _BDSM_?"

"Singkatnya begitu. Tapi alat tersebut terhubung dengan alat setrum listrik untuk menstimulasi pihak wanita," Baekhyun menoleh padanya sebentar, "dan aku pernah menjadi salah satu pemeran wanita yang tak sadarkan diri di tengah pengambilan _video_."

Wajah Chanyeol tampak terkejut. Ia tidak bisa mengecilkan diameter bola matanya sementara Baekhyun mulai memelankan laju kendaraan dan berdecih. "Aku sudah biasa pingsan saat _shooting_. Bahkan sebelum kau masuk, aku juga pernah menjadi korban yang digiring untuk memuaskan nafsu para staff dan investor gelap yang menanam saham di agensi sialan itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Cot** :

Berdoa aja semoga aku ga ngaret dan ff yang lain berjalan lancar agar semua idenya tersalurkan dengan benar. Wkwk. Pusing karna kebanyakan yang harus di kerjakan. Ya gitulah, aku selalu kerja serempak—ga pernah satu satu— dari dulu begitu, ga tau juga kenapa ga bisa satu satu.

Dan mungkin karena kebiasaan. Dan saat bersamaan idenya ngalir deras, tapi kalo ngerjain satu aja, stuck. Aneh emang. Tapi gapapalah ya, selagi aku bisa menangani.. Walau ngaret update, yamaap:( aku sudah berusaha kok heuheu

Ps. Thanks yang udah fav, follow dan riview.. Itu sangat membuat author terharu karena merasa di hargai 3

Cek karyaku yang update berjamaah ini ya! Hehe kalau berkenan:3

— Obliviate (Feat Breakfastcouple92) - Chapter 1 (* **new** ) ; wp&ffn

— Love Shot - Chapter 6 ; ffn

— Love is True (Feat Meput) - Chapter 2 ;wp&ffn

Btw, Honey Drip Drip aka Gang Bang juga ada di Wattpad ya

U-name nya; **herajung99**

 **SEMUA YG DI UP HARI INI, ADA NC—kecuali LIT krna masih permulaan. HAHAHAHA YUHUU. BHAY!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Deep**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari bersinar cerah di balik lereng bukit. Menyinari sebagian tanah yang tak terhalang objek tinggi. Embun turun dari dedaunan, menetes dengan suara rintik yang menyejukkan hati.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan rumah barunya. Menyirami bibit tanaman yang baru saja ditanamnya.

"Jadi kau keluar dari agensi?"

Baekhyun berguman tanpa menoleh kepada Irene, sahabatnya sejak menginjak bangku sekolah menengah.

Mereka berpisah karena Baekhyun yang pindag dari Busan ke Seoul untuk merintis karirnya demikian Irene yang pergi ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Satu yang tak pernah Irene duga, adalah bahwa Baekhyun memilih menjadi artis film dewasa. Padahal selama mereka bersama, Baekhyun adalah gadis yang polos dan ceria.

Tujuh tahun telah berlalu, dan semuanya kian berubah. Baekhyun bukanlah gadis polos lagi, ia adalah bintang porno tersohor yang dikenal dimana-mana, terkenal akan kemolekan tubuh dan paras jelitanya. Juga keseksiannya yang sanggup membuat siapapun meneteskan liurnya.

Juga, ia bukanlah gadis yang ceria lagi. Baekhyun yang sekarang adalah wanita yang pemurung juga pendiam. Dia tak banyak bicara seperti dulu dan sangat menjaga ucapannya. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, Irene merasa bahwa selama ini ia tidaklah baik-baik saja.

Menjadi artis film biru tentu menjadi faktor utama kenapa ia tertekan dalam diam. Pandangan sosial mencercanya, memandangnya rendah dan liar. Meski jauh di dalam hatinya, Baekhyun tidak menginginkan itu semua.

Dan keluarnya dia dari agensi bersama partner seksnya—Chanyeol, adalah sebuah gebrakan baru yang mengacaukan sistem di agensi mereka. Keduanya adalah bintang utama yang bersinar kini, dan dengan kemunduran diri keduanya adalah menjadi alasan resmi dari batang-batang saham perusahaan yang anjlok drastis.

"Aku berharap agensi dapat gulung tikar," Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Irene yang tengah menyasap tehnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Bos memberikan tekanan bagi setiap aktris dan memotong setiap upah minimum sebesar 25% jika film yang ditayangkan tidak mencapai target."

Irene tersedak tehnya. Wanita itu menaruh cepat cangkirnya dan menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. " _Are you serious!?_ 25%?"

Ia mengangguk. "Tapi menurut peraturan perfilm-an, tidak seperti itu. Berapa juta penonton yang mereka harapkan diperilisan pertama?"

"Irene, ini film biru. Bukan film _box_ _office_."

Wanita itu terdiam. Bergumam panjang. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan melirik Irene.

"Dua minggu yang lalu, polisi mendatangi kantor utama. Mereka melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh. Bahkan mengintrogasi seluruh _staff_ , aku bersyukur karena aku dan Chanyeol telah putus kontrak saat itu jadi kami bisa pergi sejauhnya. Meski aku yakin bahwa mereka pasti ada menyebut nama kami berdua."

"Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menatap Irene yang memasang wajah berpikir. "Sepertinya aku pernah membaca atau menonton filmnya di Pornhub?"

Baekhyun menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak. Ia ingin mengimbuhi perkataan Irene sebelum sebuah mobil mengilap berhenti di depan pagar rumahnya dan melenyapkan suasana hangat.

Saat melihat Chanyeol yang keluar dengan sebuket bunga bermacam warna, membuat Baekhyun merapatkan pahanya. Ia menggigit bibir saat pria itu berdiri di hadapannya, mencium pipinya. "Hai," lalu menyapa dengan suara beratnya.

Mengabaikan Irene yang telah melotot heboh.

" _Good morning,_ Baek. _Have a nice day."_ Katanya, menyerahkan buket bunga pada Baekhyun. Wanita itu tertawa cangguh dan bergumam terima kasih sebelum beralih pada Irene yang menatap mereka berdua dengan bibir di gigit.

"Oh, Yeol, ini Irene. Sahabat lamaku. Dan," ia melirik Chanyeol sekilas sebelum beralih pada Irene, "ini Chanyeol."

"Ha! Ya, kau, aku pernah menonton filmmu!" seru Irene antusias. Wajahnya memanas hingga ke telinga sebelum menerima jabatan tangan Chanyeol yang menatapnya canggung.

Baekhyun beralih pada Chanyeol dan mengajak pria itu masuk ke dalam. Meninggalkan Irene yang berkata akan keluar untuk mendapatkan kopi dan cemilan.

"Dia memang seperti itu," bisik wanita itu pelan. Keduanya berjalan beriringan ke dalam rumah dan Baekhyun mempersilakan Chanyeol untuk duduk di sofa utama. Membuatkannya minuman sementara Chanyeol menelisik rumah baru Baekhyun yang bertema minimalis.

Saat wanita itu tiba dengan nampannya, Chanyeol menggeser diri, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun agar duduk di dekatnya. Maka wanita itu menuruti, duduk di sampingnya.

"Terimakasih," Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dan maaf untuk tadi. Jika kau tidak nyaman."

"Aku baik." Ia merentangkan tangannya, mengangkat bahu tak masalah seakan tak memikirkan sikap heboh Irene.

"Ada apa kau kemari? "

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan menyeringai. "Apa tidak boleh?"

"Tidak, maksudku," Baekhyun terdiam karena tak dapat menemukan pembelaan dirinya. Dan yang ia lakukan setelahnya ialah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana dengan apartemenmu?"

"Aku membeli sebuah rumah, Baek."

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Dengan tema?"

Chanyeol menyasap colanya dan tertawa canggung. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyebutnya, aku suka sesuatu yang antik dan berharga, apa kau bisa membayangkannya?" Baekhyun menghardikkan bahunya. "Kurasa."

"Datanglah lusa, aku akan senang menjamu dirimu."

"Apa kau baru saja mengundangku untuk makan bersamamu?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya. "Mungkin?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mencium cepat pipinya. Membuat Chanyeol terdiam di tempatnya. Cukup lama sebelum suara Baekhyun menyadarkannya hingga turun ke bumi.

"Omong-omong,"

Menatap Baekhyun yang mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tatapan dalam. Chanyeol menerima dekapan tubuh Baekhyun. Menatap bibir wanita itu yang berjarak beberapa senti dari bibirnya.

"Aku merindukan sentuhanmu," sebelum mengunci kedua bilah bibir mereka pada ciuman dalam yang menuntut.

Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna tak berpihak baik di Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. Nyatanya keberadaan Irene di ambang pintu, dengan kehebohan yang lebih mengganggu kini memaksa keduanya menjauhkan tubuh masing-masing dan mendengus kesal.

…

Chanyeol duduk di ranjang berukuran sedang milik Baekhyun. Menelisik onterior kamarnya yang cerah dan di dominasi oleh warna putih dan cokelat.

Saat Baekhyun datang ke kamar dan menutup pintu dengan kakinya, ia melihat wanita itu yang memeluk dua buah botol Champagne beserta dua goblet tinggi.

"Ingin minum?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menerima goblet yang Baekhyun berikan. "Terimakasih."

Baekhyun berjalan ke sisi kiri ruangan dan mematikan lampu. Ruangan menjadi redup karena hanya bermandikan cahaya siang dari jendela.

"Dia tinggal bersamamu?"

"Irene?" tanya Baekhyun balik. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ya. Dia mencari tempat tinggal yang dekat dengan kantornya kemudian aku bertanya apakah ia ingin tinggal bersamaku karena rumahku dekat dengan jarak ke kantornya."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau sungguh teman yang baik."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga ia terjatuh ke kasur dan bertumpu pada sikunya yang kokoh. Duduk perlahan di atas tubuh pria itu.

"Berapa lama kita tidak melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol. Membiarkan Baekhyun menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari lentiknya. "Sekitar dua minggu."

"Astaga, pantas saja aku merasa ada suatu yang kurang. Telah selama itu." Bisiknya, menyadari kebutuhan biologisnya yang meronta akhir-akhir ini. "Aku juga merindukanmu."

"Merindukanku atau tubuhku?"

Chanyeol menatap bibir merah Baekhyun yang terengah. "Keduanya. Sial, sayang. Kau membuatku sangat berhasrat."

Ia tersenyum nakal. "Tidurlah bersamaku."

Chanyeol menyambar bibir manis itu. Menyasapnya beserta remasan lembut pada dua masing-masing buah dada lembut Baekhyun. Wanita itu meleguh lembut, mengalungkan kedua lengannya di pundak Chanyeol dan merapatkan diri lebih intim.

Sementara di bawah sana salah satu tangan Chanyeol menjalar ke pantat indahnya, meremas dengan gerakan erotis yang memicu leguhan Baekhyun terdengar lebih keras. Tangannya yang lain lebih gencar, melucuti kaos yang Baekhyun kenakan dan membuangnya.

Baekhyun pula tak ingin kalah start, ia dengan sigap melepas kaos hitam Chanyeol dan melemparnya dengan asal. Mengenai meja riasnya dan menjatuhkan peralatan kecantikannya yang menghentikan bibir mereka yang saling memangut.

Ia tertawa diikuti Chanyeol. "Kau terlalu menggebu." Membiarkan jemari Baekhyun kembali membelai perut kotaknya, turun ke celana jeansnya dan terhenti saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampakkan Irene yang terkekeh di ambang pintu dengan dua bungkus foil di tangannya.

"Maaf mengganggu aktivitas kalian. Aku membelikan kalian ini," ia menggoyangkan dua bungkus foilnya dan meletakkannya di meja. Berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah pintu dan menutupnya. "Have fun, guys."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan. Sebelum tawa keduanya pecah dan berubah menjadi desah dalam saat Chanyeol mengembalikan keadaan. Menghempas tubuh Baekhyun di bawah kuasanya dan menjilat leher jenjangnya. Sementara tangannya mencari penyait bra Baekhyun, melepaskan mereka.

Dua puncak yang mengeras menyapa mata panas Chanyeol. Ia memuluti dengan sensual, menjilat dan menyasap dengan lembut.

" _Ohh, yeah, baby_ "

Tangan Chanyeol yang lain turun ke bawah, membelai pinggangnya yang masih berlapis hot pants dan melepaskan kancingnya. Menurunkan dengan mudah karena Baekhyun yang ikut berpartisipasi melalui pinggangnya yang ia angkat tinggi-tinggi, menabrak suatu yang keras di balik jeans tebal Chanyeol.

Pria itu turun, mengambil sebungkus foil di meja dan melepaskan jeansnya. Kejantanannya yang besar dan keras berayun bebas. Dengan sengaja ia biarkan sementara Baekhyun merapatkan kedua kakinya dan mengulum telunjuknya. Mengisyaratkan Chanyeol mendekat.

Ia kembali berdiri menjulang di hadapan Baekhyun meletakkan bungkus foil di ranjang dan membuka kaki Baekhyun, menjalankan lidahnya di jemari kaki Baekhyun menuju betisnya. Baekhyun memekik feminim karena sensasi panas mulut Chanyeol di paha dalamnya. Memberi bekas keunguan di sana.

Tangannya menyingkirkan hot pants Baekhyun dengan tergesa, beserta g-string merahnya yang seksi. Hingga kewanitaan lembab cantik kesukaannya kini terpampang jelas di depan mata.

Kedua jemari Chanyeol menyibak lipatan vagina Baekhyun. Melihat jelas sedikit kedutan di lubang senggamanya. Menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menyapanya.

" _Ahh_ —Chanyeolhh"

Baekhyun melenting dengan indah. Menggeliat karena cumbuan Chanyeol yang membuainya hingga ke langit ketujuh.

" _Emhh yeah, lick my pussy_ " tangan Baekhyun menahan kepala Chanyeol saat pelepasan menghantamnya dengan keras. Rambutnya basah, disingkirkan oleh Chanyeol yang merangkak naik dan menjilati payudaranya.

Jemari Baekhyun membungkus penis Chanyeol yang keras, menggerakkannya naik turun dengan cepat hingga pria itu menggeram di balik kuluman putingnya. Mengangkat wajah dan mencium bibirnya ganas.

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dan merangkak di atasnya, menjilat penisnya yang merah dan mengulum testisnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat batang besar itu, menggoyangkan mereka ke kiri dan kanan, menamparkannya ke pipinya sendiri sebelum membawanya masuk ke mulut.

" _Ahh wonderful cock"_

Chanyeol menggenggam rambut Baekhyun di satu tangannya, menabrakkan pinggangnya ke mulut Baekhyun. Memperkosa mulut kecilnya disertai dengan geraman-geraman buas yang memicu lubang vagina Baekhyun berkedut lebih cepat. Ia menjulurkan kedua jemarinya untuk memutar di sekitar klitorisnya dan memasukkan tiga jari ke dalam lubangnya. Mengocoknya dengan cepat.

" _Emmhh Nghh Yhh mhhh"_

Chanyeol yang tak tahan segera mencabut penisnya dari mulut Baekhyun. Ia membalik tubuh wanita itu hingga kini posisi wajah keduanya berhadapan dengan kelamin masing-masing. Tak butuh waktu lama, bibir Baekhyun kembali tersumpal oleh daging tak bertulang itu. Mengoral dengan mata tertutup dan meracau nikmat karena perlakuan Chanyeol pada kewanitaannya.

Ia menjilat cairan Baekhyun yang menetes di bibir vaginanya yang merekah. Mengecap klitorisnya dan menariknya dengan bibir.

" _babyy yess eat my pussy, like—thathhh yes eumphh"_

Baekhyun melepaskan kulumannya dan mendongak karena isapan kuat Chanyeol pada klitorisnya, dan saat pria itu memasukkan dua jarinya pada lubang berkedutnya, Baekhyun kembali menyumpal mulutnya dengan kejantanan berurat Chanyeol.

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck"_ racau Chanyeol kalut. Matanya berair dan merah, sarat akan gairah besar karena pemandangan vagina menggiurkan yang sedang ia sodok dengan dua jemarinya sendiri.

" _Baby, fill me, please"_

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menarik dua jemarinya. Melihat Chanyeol yang memasangkan kondom di kejantanannya. Mendudukkan diri di atas pria itu dan dengan perlahan menurunkan tubuhnya, menelan penisnya yang keras ke dalam lubangnya yang gatal.

" _Fuck, a-ahh mmhh"_

Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menarik hingga mencapai kepala kejantanannya dan menenggelamkan hingga seluruh batangnya dalam satu hantakan. Tubuhnya melenting, meracau dengan kedua mata tertutup.

" _Feels so good, ride me cock like that—ahh"_

Wanita itu membuka matanya, tersenyum lemah dan mempercepat pinggulnya. Mengeluar sebatas setengah dan menikam masuk seluruhnya lagi ke dalam vaginanya yang merekah merah. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun hingga tubuh keduanya yang basah menyatu. Kelamin mereka terlepas dengan suara yang sensual.

Chanyeol berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun yang mengangkang lebar di bawahnya, mengocok penisnya yang licin sementara jemari Baekhyun membuka pintu masuk vaginanya. Menunjukkan liang terbukanya yang basah dan berdenyut.

"Masukkan kesini, Yeol." Bisiknya nakal. "Seperti ini," lalu jemari tengahnya masuk ke dalam liang nikmatnya. Memutar di dalam dengan gerakan pelan.

"Nikmat?"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan jarinya dan mengusap cepat klitorisnya. " _Yahh aahh_ nikmat"

"Bagaimana jika aku yang melakukannya?"

"Lebih nikmathh— _ahh_ Yeol,"

"Ya, katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Baekhyun."

" _Fuck_ _me_."

" _Slow or hard?"_

Baekhyun mengulum jemarinya sebelum membawa mereka mengusap labianya. " _Hard_."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Di tegapkannya tubuhnya lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya. Menggiring Baekhyun untuk bertumpu pada jendela kamarnya yang lebar.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir. "Sangat liar." Katanya. Merasakan perlahan kejantanan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam tubuh ketatnya.

Pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya yang besar pada Baekhyun yang mendesah terputus-putus, merasakan persetubuhan dalam keadaan berdiri ini membuat Baekhyun lebih terasa nikmat karena spot baru yang ia temukan. Jangan lupakan bahwa kedua kaki Baekhyun yang rapat, membuat lubangnya juga terjepit. Menjadikannya lebih rapat.

" _Ah ah ah_ " desahan terputus berada tepat di telinganya. Bederta deru nafas Memburunya yang menjadikan hasrat Baekhyun lebih panas. Ia terdorong ke depan setiap kalu Chanyeol menikam jauh, menyentuh titik nikmatnya yang selalu berhasil Baekhyun temukan dengan Jari-jarinya sendiri.

Chanyeol, pria itu adalah orang yang selalu dapat menemukannya dengan mudah. Mengantarkan Baekhyun dalam ketidaksadaran tinggi yang memicu jantungnya berdetak kian cepat dan nafasnya tersendat pendek.

Liar. Semuanya terasa menantang terlebih saat Chanyeol menyibak rambutnya ke samping, mengecup pundaknya dan menjilatnya. Sementara tangannya meremas dua gundukan yang bergoyang hebat mengalahkan penyatuan kelamin keduanya.

"Y-yeol, _ahh ahh mhh cum!"_

Baekhyun datang dengan menyembur keras. Meremas penis Chanyeol yang masih menikamnya hingga pria itu menggeram dengan dalam. Mata Baekhyun menjadi putih karena puncaknya yang luar biasa memuaskan. Terlebih karena Chanyeol yang menghentikan laju hujamannya dengan satu dorongan dalam, menumpahkan cairannya di dalam kondomnya.

" _Ohh_ , rasanya sangat nikmat." Racau Baekhyun, merasakan kondom Chanyeol membesar karena menampung sperma pria itu. Bersinggungan dengan daging nikmat di dalam kemaluannya yang sensitif.

Chanyeol ambruk memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Berpeluh menuju ranjang dan berbaring dengan kelelahan.

30 menit menjadi waktu yang tak terasa saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya dan menemukan Chanyeol yang memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Keadaan keduanya masih bertelanjang, dengan selimut yang membentang menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

Sejenak ia menghela nafas. Menyamankan posisi tubuhnya menjadi telentang. Melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang polos. Memikirkan tentang hidupnya yang perlahan berubah drastis.

Dari orang yang dikucilkan dan penuh tekanan menjadi wanita yang bebas. Rumah ini pula menjadi saksinya. Ia sengaja membeli rumah di permukiman yang sepi. Dimana orang-orang yang tinggal di sana adalah orang sibuk yang tak perlu susah-susah memikirkan dan mengurusi hidup orang lain.

Dan Baekhyun bersyukur akan itu. Setidaknya kini ia jelas tanpa beban besar. Kecuali tentang perasaannya yang membingungkan kepada pria yang mendekap erat tubuhnya ini.

Jika di sebut sebagai partner seks saja, rasanya tidak begitu. Ia perlu pria itu, bukan hanya di ranjangnya saja. Tapi sebagai seorang yang menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah juga berbagi hal baik.

Sikap Chanyeol pula sangat hangat. Namun ketidakpastian ini membuatnya membuang jauh-jauh hatinya yang mentah. Chanyeol bahkan tak mengatakan perasaannya. Ia seperti tak berniat membuat hubungan keduanya menjadi pasti.

Entahlah. Mungkin Baekhyun saja yang terlalu berharap. Ia menghela nafas. Mengusap jejak air di pipinya dan terkejut saat merasakan Chanyeol yang menggeliat.

Ia menatap pria itu. Memberinya senyum manis saat mata itu pertama kali terbuka.

"Hai, Yeol."

Chanyeol terpaku sebentar. Sebelum senyuman bahagia mengembang di wajahnya. "Hai," ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun lebih erat. Mencium puncak kepalanya. "Berapa lama kita tertidur?"

"Setengah jam."

"Astaga. Itu tidur ternyenyakku."

Ia menutup mata.

"Omong-omong, aku suka suasana rumahmu."

Baekhyun yang tengah menjalankan tangannya di dada bidang Chanyeol tersenyum. "Terimakasih."

Ia tidak paham. Kenapa senyum Baekhyun sangat menular. Meski wanita itu tengah menjalankan tangannya memainkan bulu-bulu di dadanya.

"Kau sangat jantan." Bisiknya.

Chanyeol menerima kecupan bibirnya yang lembut dan tersenyum lembut. "Kau sangat cantik."

Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya. Menahan senyum lebarnya. Dan apa yang ada di otaknya kini adalah memutuskan segera mungkin keromantisan ini.

Ia tidak ingin menjadi seorang yang lebih berharap karena sikap pria itu. Bagaimanapun ia tidak tahu perasaan Chanyeol padanya. Bisa saja ia memang berlaku demikian ke seluruh wanita. Siapa tahu?

Walau Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol bersama wanita lain. Setidaknya belum, pikirnya. Bagaimanapun, ia harus memikirkan dua sisi. Karena perasaan dilema sebelah pihak itu menyakitkan.

"Ingin melihat-lihat rumahku?"

Ia mengabaikan dewi batinnya yang menebar bunga-bunga.

Bagaimanapun, Chanyeol adalah pria pertama yang tidur dengannya. Bukan hanya sekedar seks. Tapi mereka bercinta.

Dengan perasaan yang dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **AN :**

 **Pendek yeu, dokumen utama hilang gfdvgfsfvh gitulah**

 **Sorry lama update nya, kemarin stuck karena tulisan aku banyak, bukan ff aja, ada juga tesis, spiritual, dan semacamnya. Belum lagi aku bantu temenku healing dari past life nya, samaan dengan aku yang juga lagi healing.**

 **Dan puji syukur aku berhasil healing.**

 **Energiku habis di sana. Aku bingung yang mana harus di kerjain duluan jadinya pada terbengkalai. Serius, kalo lagi masa-masa seperti itu bener-bener ga mood untuk nulis yang mature, ga jalan sama sekali otak.**

 **Btw, keknya aku akan update fast saty chapter lagi buat obat karena keterlambatan update ini bsgabaha maafin**

 **I try my best, guys, bukan Cuma ini aja yg di urus soalnya. Hehe see u soon**

 **Bye bye**

 **Riview adalah penyemangat bagi author. Juga mempush untuk segera up lebih cepat.**

 **So?**

 **Ps. Sorry for typo(s) ga sempet ngedit**


End file.
